Hero of Mobius
by Guardien-Chris83
Summary: A human that have been crushed by his frinds and ally's. Now he got a new chance at a new life to become a new hero. Warning: this is only a experimantal, beginners fanfic so those that dose not like it then stop reading and chose something ells to read.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic satam belongs to Sega and any other company that has worked together with Sega but Dark is my creation.

**Prologue: Arrival**

This is a story about a human that has been broken down by the people that he thought that he could trust. He has something that many don't seem want to understand he has autism. When he got the news what he had he was crushed and began to fade away. Ho is this human you ask? That would be me. What is my name you ask? My name is Dark but is called Darkness for nickname.

Do you what to hear about my story? If so you need to be prepared for a wild ride and I don't mean the rollercoaster type. But let's see here oh yes now I remember. An old legend every ten thousand years two worlds will come in the same position one is our world the earth. The other is known as planet Mobius. When the two worlds are in the same position a portal will open and close after five seconds and stay closed until the next time when the two worlds will be at the same place again. I however was the one that got chosen by accident now let's turn back the clock to the time where I came to Mobius to become one of its heroes and become one with its history for years to come.

It was night and the beginning of the summer vacation a young human was walking in the night alone without any friends all of them never want to be with someone different from them that are not cool like them self. But when he got home he was alone his parent's hade traveled outside the country to visit a family member. So he was alone in his house he lived in Sweden and hade no friends now all he hade left was himself. He decided to go to bed early this time he didn't have any thing ells to do. Dark got him self to his bed room and got him self undressed for the night and got himself into bed and went to sleep. But on the world of planet Mobius the evil dictator Dr. Robotnick was planning the final part of his doomsday project when the lights began to fade and a huge explosion from his power generators within Robotropolis. Dr. Robotnick was furies this was the fifth time the freedom fighters hade gone in and gone out undetected by his swatbots as he was shouting with anger that the command center was shacking by his cursing. Snively tried to back away from his uncle's war patch when he by accident hit his arm on the control panel and the screen then showed the old texts from a hidden part of his uncle's computer. Robotnick then stopped and a look of interest began to show in his face. Snively continued to back away from his uncle when Robotnick began to read what was on his master computer when he began to smile the smile of evil and turned and walked over to his throne and began to give out orders to his swatbots. Snively then became confused and walked over to his uncle's master computer and began to read what was displaying on the screen it said.

When two worlds are the same potion a portal will open to allow one creature to enter or exit but when one world is in extreme danger a new hero will emerge to aid the other hero in his quest for justice and to defeat the evil that has plagued the world.

Robotnick Sir why are you happy that a new hero is coming to our world?

Snively why are you such an idiot. Why I'm happy because I will capture this new hero and make him into my robot champion by roboticize him. With this new hero on my side that blasted hedgehog will have a very hard time when he and the freedom fighters come back to try to destroy my factory's. (evil laughter)

Charls hedgehog was spying on Robotnick from his hiding place when he heard what Robotnick said and became worried if there will be a new hero coming to their world and if Robotnick capture the new hero it will spell only trouble for the freedom fighters. He called his mechanical dove and writes a letter to Princess Sally the leader of the Freedom fighters. When he was done with the message he sends it with his dove to Knothole.

Meanwhile at Knothole there was Mobiens where working and doing there everyday chores but they all heard a sonic boom and a blue blur was sick sagging between the trees and stopped at a hut and began to knock on the door. The door opened and the blue blur went in and the door closed. Inside the hut there was two Mobiens a blue hedgehog and a brown chipmunk.

Sonic where you able to set the bombs on one of Robotnicks power plants?

Yes Sal I have and I stayed and looked at the fireworks as well and I can tell you that I thought I heard Robotnicks voice while I was leaving Robotropolis.

Well Sonic I think that will keep him busy for a while and I think that… hm?

What is it Sal?

Behind Sonic Charls mechanical dove hade landed on the open window and Sally walked over to the bird and got the message out from the bird and sent it back to Sonics uncle. After a few moments of reading she became worried her eyes where showing that and Sonic could see something was bothering her.

Sal... Sal are you okay you look like you got some bad news from unc Chuck?

Well sonic it seems that Robotnick is preparing a trap for a new hero that will come to our aid.

What? Your joking right Sal? I mean if this new hero will come to us he will be very hard to capture.

No Sonic this new hero will come not from Mobius but from another plain of existents. If I where the guy and arrived on a strange world he will need all the help he can get to survive right Sonic.

Well you're right of course but what will happen if Robotnick gets him first?

Well in this message if Robotnick gets him first then he will be roboticized and be sent after us.

Man that is un cool. If Robotnick gets a hero on his side this guy then will know how we think right?

Well you're half right Sonic. We will make sore that this guy will be coming home with us not with Robotnick Sonic go to sir Charls and try to find out more about this new hero that will arrive to our world and where he will appear.

You got it Sal.

Sonic opens the door and began to speed up his legs and then rushed away back to Robotropolis.

On the next day Dark woke up and got him self dressed and made breakfast for himself and began to eat. While he was eating he began to think on the people that proclaimed to be his friends and ally but then turned there back at him when they know that he has autism. He began to wonder why he was born to this world just to feel pain and to suffer. He ate his breakfast and cleans the table and he went up to his room and began to chance from his white t-shirt and gym pants to dark jeans and a dark t-shirt. Afterwards he went down to the first floor and grabbed a long lather trench coat. It was very warm outside but Dark didn't care or bother with it he kept walking in the small village that he lived in. he decided to walk in to the forest and walked on one of many dirt trails that have been used by many other people. But suddenly someone called his name but he did not turn around knowing the person or people that have betrayed him were near him. But then a hand grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

Dark why aren't you listing to me or when we call your name?

You should know Dave you are not one of my friends anymore.

What is that suppose to mean? I am your friend and still am.

No you are not my friend any more you chose to be with people that like to harm people and for that them and you have done to me. I have stop to trust people that have given me nothing but pain and suffering.

Oh come on Dark you know that I am your friend and friends forgive right?

You make me sick.

What? What do you mean?

If you think that I will forgive you and those people than you are wrong on that statement and by the way you want to look cool in front of people and that I'm un cool compared to you and that gang.

I don't know what you are talking about.

You don't? Then I understand that you want to be with the winners and not with the losers.

You don't understand what I want.

Don't I?

They where right you have changed from the person I know to a weak minded, slow thinking and self-centered NERD.

So I am a Nerd now? Fine I'm leavening.

Dark turned around and walked away from Dave and the others and Dark thought how they dare come up to him after so many years and so much pain and suffering they hade caused to him. But he heard that they where after him he know that they will continue to follow him until he became angry. But as he walked something in front of Dark began to shimmer and a perfect shaped circle was opened. Dark looked up from the trail and saw this and stopped but suddenly he felt he was pushed to it by someone. Dark turned and saw that it was not Dave but members of that gang they had pushed him. Two walked over and grabbed Darks arms and throw Dark in to this shimmering circle. After them hade throw Dark in to the circle it began to shrink and close those people where happy that they have got ridden of Dark. For them they have made the community a service by gotten rid of people like Dark. On the other side of the circle Dark was thrown out and landed on a hard surface he got up and looked at the disappearing circle that he was thrown in. When it disappeared Dark began to look around himself and saw that he was in an abandon factory the one or ones must have shut it down or just moved its working force to a different factory. Dark began to walk to what he thinks must be an exit. When he reached the exit and walked out he was shocked he saw metal buildings and toxic waste and a very poisoned air like in his country's main city. He began to hear what sounded like something was hovering and he backed in to the factory's shadows and disappeared. As the sound increased he saw what looked like a hovering car or something. It landed and the doors opened and what he saw was something he will never forget two people with a full body armor of some sort. They began to walk to the abandon factory that Dark was hiding. As they came closer and closer Dark began to think of a way to escape from the two people. But they came to close for Dark's comfort he began to search for something to defend himself with. When they where just about to discover Dark he finds a long iron pipe and grabbed it and jumped as soon he heard them began to talk in a monologue voice.

Intruder alert, Intruder alert. Unregistered overlander detected requesting backup in…

But before they could say where they was the first went down without a head then the second got a iron pipe throw its red visor and collapsed on the ground. Dark was surprised that the two people in those black armors where not human but advanced robots. Dark began to look closer at the robots but then heard there were more sounds coming at him. Dark hade to think fast now and one thing popped into his head and tock a sprint to the two robots transport hover unit. Dark got in and closed the door and rushed to the one of the two seats and began to try to figure out how to get this thing up and out from this twisted place. He did find the on button and the system began to power up next he grab the control sticks and the speed lever. Dark looked out from the cockpit and saw a squad of the same robots some of them was in some sort of a hovering mc and the rest was coming out from the same hovering transporters. One of these robots said to surrender and to get out of the stealth-bot. Dark smirk and waited for the robots to come closer and they began to move in closer to Dark's position. When they where close enough he pushed the speed lever fast up and the stealth-bot took off in a very high speed and smashed the robots in front of him. Dark began to steer the stealth-bot throw the city and Dark began to wonder what happened to this place but his train of thoughts was interrupted by a voice from the communicator.

Ho are you? And why are you in my city?

This is somebody that is not to keen on what has happen here.

What? Are you a freedom fighter?

Well it depends on how this will turn out but right now I have to get out from your city and away from you.

You will never get out from Robotropolis alive.

And what makes you think that I will just stop and let your little windup toys to capture me.

Well look up in front of you and you will understand what I mean by that.

What?

Dark look up and saw a barricade of stealth-bot's and made a hard turn but the barricade began to shoot red leasers and it struck on Darks stealth-bot's right side inside the cockpit sparks from the electrical systems began to shower the controls and Dark know that if he don't land this thing right now he will crash. After a few hard turns Dark saw a wall in front of him and began to try to lift but nothing happened and the last what he saw was a wall and then everything went dark. After a while he began to hear voices and began to wake up and saw he was on his back on the ground outside his stolen stealth-bot ho has seen better days. But what happened next gave him a new shock two creatures ho looked like human but looked like part from the animal kingdom and fainted.

Well that went well Sal.

Sonic you know as well as I do that this guy can be working with Robotnick.

Sally-girl you should-ah seen what happened over at my stake out position.

What happened there Bunnie?

Well that huge group of swat-bots that we saw was shooting at this stealth-bot.

Are you sure? Nicole.

Yes Princess Sally.

Try to locate any tracking devices on this overlander.

Yes Princess Sally scanning.

Are you sure that he is working for him Sal?

I don't know Sonic.

Scanning complete no tracking devices of any kind detected on the overlander Princess Sally. But he has minor cuts and brushes on his body and Sally.

Yes Nicole what is it?

My scanners have detected something strange inside this ovelanders head.

What is it Nicole?

I'm not quite sure Sally but I may have something on my medical data.

We can take care of it later for right now we need to juice out of here and back to Knothole.

Okay Sonic lets get this overlander back to Knothole.

You think it is okay for that Sally-girl?

Yes Bunnie I'm sure of it.

Then lets juice back to Knothole.

After getting back to Knothole Sally told Sonic and Bunnie to carry Dark to the medical hut. When Sonic and Bunnie got to the medical hut Dr Quack was surprised what they have carried into his medical hut. But after examining Darks body he was surprised when he by accident discovered a rare energy reading similar to a chaos emerald. Dr Quack reported to Sally about this amazing discovery and it shocked Sally, Sonic and Tails. Sonic wanted to meet this overlander and to talk to him about it but Sally said it would be safe if he did not know about it. After a few hours Dark began to wake up and felt that he was on a medical bed and after his eyes has adjusted to the light Dark began to look around and saw that he was indeed inside a hospital. Dark began to get up when he heard some one coming to his room and began to think of a way to convince the doctor that he was fine so that he can get out of the hospital. The Door opened and Dark just sat there and just starred at a humanoid duck walking in and over to him. Dr Quack began exanimate Darks eyes with a small flash light and Dark began to shake his head to get out from his shocked state.

Well it seems that you are in a perfect condition to walk and by the way my name is Dr Quack.

Well to be formal my name is Dark and where am I?

You are in Knothole home to the freedom fighters.

Freedom fighters? That guy on the communicator on that thing asked if I was a freedom fighter.

Well looks like you have meet Robotnick or Snively in Robotropolis.

Can you fill me in here a little last I remember I was walking then I was thrown in a portal by my ex-friends gang?

Well I can not give you that much information you have to talk to Knotholes leader princess Sally and Sonic.

Wait did you say Princess Sally?

Yes I did why?

Oh great now I must be on my good behavior around royalty right?

You can say that but she doesn't like it when people call her by her title.

Oh okay then I will treat her with respect as she is your boss and all.

Well you have to wait until tomorrow then and you need more rest.

Okay but when this is over I'm out of here and a way from Robotropolis and Knothole.

Why is that?

Because I'm no fighter or expert on anything and I'm to chicken to do any type of support.

Well tell that to princess Sally in the morning and good night.

Good night doctor.

When Dr Quack went out from the door Dark began to plan a get away plan if Sally refuses to let him out from Knothole. Dark could sneak out now and be hunted by the freedom fighters or he can wait so they can se that he is not a threat to them. Either way he needs to get a new transport or something to move far away from them. Dark was not a coward but he has a very low self-confident and he did not want to be part of this war and he did not want to stay and get new friends so he can be back stabbed again. Dark lay down and began to drift to sleep while thinking why fait has been so cruel to him. On the next day Dark woke up by a nurse ho came in and put food on a small triad Dark began to eat and soon find that someone was spying on him from the window and Dark turned his head and saw an orange blur that duck down from his recovery rooms window. Dark look at it for a few moments and went back to eat his breakfast after a few moments he heard a thud from his window and a gasping sound. Dark ignored it then he heard whimpering from his left side and Dark turned his head and saw a two tailed fox on the floor looking like he had hurt his arm. Dark as hard as he could try not to help but his will to help people got the better of him and Dark went out from his bed and walked over to the little fox and sat down on the floor and looked at the little fox's arm and saw it was not broken. Dark walked over to his bed and sat on it the two tailed fox's face looked at him in interest suddenly Dark arm flied up from his lap and hit his head Dark raised up and looked around trying to find somebody that hit him. His arm looked like it hade its will of its own and began to slap Darks face nonstop and it tried to poke his eyes out but Dark grabbed his own hand and laughed but his hand get free and slapped his face two more times before Dark went down on the floor. After a few moments of total silence a hysterical laughter broke out from the two tailed fox Dark smirked and got up from the floor and sat down on his hospital bed. Then the door opens really fast and a blue hedgehog was standing there and rushed over to the two tailed fox while looking at Dark like he was a threat.

Big guy are you okay did he do anything to you?

No Sonic he didn't do anything except to cheer me up.

Tails tell me what happened and why are you in here?

Well I wanted to see this overlander and I fell in from the window where I was spying on him and I hurt my arm and he got up and looked at my arm and then sat down on his bed. (begins to laugh)

What did he do then?

Well Sonic his right hand then moved up and hit his face and he quickly stands up and looked after somebody then his hand began to slap his face nonstop and it tried to poke his eyes out but he grabbed it and began to laugh but then it pulled it self free and slapped his face two more times on both sides of his head and then fall down and laid there and it was so funny that I could not stand it.

Well big guy it seems he was trying to make you forget the pain and to make himself silly seems to work.

Well thank you for the vote of confidence.

Well thank you for cheering Tails up and by the way my name is Sonic the hedgehog.

Well my name is Dark but my friends call me Darkness.

Well cool nickname you got there and I hope you are not a creature of the night that calls himself for Darkness if you do I will throw you out and in to a church.

Well no I don't have any special powers or something I got my nickname because when I was small I and my ex-friends played tag in the night and I always dress in black clothes so you se why and where I got the nickname Darkness.

Well if you can blend in with in the night you can be a really good ally or a pain to someone.

Well to be honest I'm no good at fighting or at sabotage and as soon I have permission from the doctors and from your boss I'm getting out of here and away from Knothole and Robotropolis.

Why is that Dark? Why can't you stay?

I will only be a burden to you all that's why Tails.

Well you are honest but we have a few questions for you and the doctors have giving you permission to leave.

Sally why are you here?

Well Sonic you are not the only one that was worried about Tails you know.

I suppose you're the boss here right?

Well to be more exact you can call me the leader of the knothole freedom fighters.

Aunt Sally can you tell Dark to stay please?

Tails we can not force somebody to stay against there own will.

Tails you can go out and play with the other children okay big guy.

Okay Sonic.

When Tails left the hospital room Sonic and Sally took two chairs and sat down and began to interrogate Dark about where, when and how he got to Robotropolis. Sonic was surprised that Dark stole a stealth-bot and used it to ram throw a squad of swat-bots and to where he came from a portal of some sort. Luckily for Dark Sally had Nicole and with a special program she could tell Sally if Dark was telling a lie or is truthful to his story. Dark began to feel a little homesick but he knows that there will be no chance of returning home. Dark then asked Sally and Sonic if they could steal a new stealth-bot that he can use as a transport to travel from place to place. Sally said they will think about it and she and Sonic left before they exit the hospital room Sally stop and told that Dark is going to be sleeping in Sonics hut. Sonic know that he has to keep an eye out for Dark if he decide to rat on them and go to Robotropolis but he had a feeling that Dark was keeping a few details from them when Sonic and Sally left the hospital Nicole then began to work and find out that Dark was indeed telling the truth and then began to search her medical data and began to compare it with what she hade find on Darks head. Sally and Sonic then saw Dr Quack and began walk over to him when they came close enough he saw them and greet them and began to talk about Dark. Dr Quack said that Dark told him that Dark was to chicken of him self to do those things. Sally then got Nicole from her boot and asked Nicole of what Dark said was a lie or the truth.

Yes princess he was telling you the truth.

Your sure Nicole what Dr Quack said seems a little way of the truth.

It is the truth Sonic my main hedgehog.

Well it seems that he said the truth after all.

There is one more thing princess Sally.

What is it Nicole?

I have searched my medical databanks and find something that you will be surprised by.

Well what is it?

It seems that the overlander known as Dark has a disorder of some kind I have found a name for it but it send me to a different part of my databanks.

Come on tell us already.

Sonic have some patience will you? Continue Nicole.

Yes Sally. It seems that Dark has something called autism and according to the medical data of Mobiens it is rare.

But Dark belongs to the overlanders how can Dark have it? His not a Mobien.

I have found some other information within in my databanks and find that he belongs to an extinct but very special kind of overlanders.

What is it to make him so special Nicole?

These overlanders hade the ability to control chaos energy's and by the energy reading from Dark that means that he is the last of there kind.

Wait a minute Nicole are you saying that he's a descendent to the human tribes from the golden age?

Yes Sally and they even worked with the guardian of the floating island to guard the master emerald. But after a few hundred years they suddenly disappeared with out a trace and there is very little information about them however there is one thing there is common amongst them.

Let me guess they all hade autism?

Yes Princess Sally.

This was a shocking turn of events now they know that destiny has given them a huge chance in the war against Robotnick and Snively. But the question is will Dark help them and how will they convince him to stay with them so they can help him to unlock his abilities to use chaos energy or a chaos emerald. They have to do something or Dark will leave them and disappear. But it seems that Dark do not know that he has this ability at all but it seems that they will have to try to convince him to stay somehow but how? Sally told Sonic his priority is to some how convince Dark to join their efforts to and help Dark to regain his self-confident. Sonic nodded and began to spin his legs and ran to the hospital to get Dark to his hut and then he can show Dark around the forest and try to make Dark se what they are fighting for and why.

Well that's Chapter: 1 of New Hero of Mobius. I hope I will have some good Reviews from you the readers. Well until next time Chapter: 2 Rebirth of Dark. Well se you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rebirth of Dark.**

After Sonic have help Dark out of the hospital. Sonic then began to show Dark around Knothole and the forest. Tails hade asked Sonic if he could come with Sonic and Dark. Sonic said yes to Tails and they began to show Dark the things that they do here. Dark told them that he was a big city person not a forest ranger. Sonic told Dark about everything that has happened since Robotnick and Snively tock over Mobius. Dark became sick when he herd what Robotnick did to his prisoners and the thought of turning a living Mobien to a mindless machine was to sick for Darks mind. Sonic stopped when he saw Darks face turned white and began to tell him about what they are doing now and how far they have come. Suddenly Dark stopped and began to look around the forest it was to quiet no birds no nothing. Sonic saw Darks reaction and stopped as well and began to look around Tails looked worried.

"Guys is this normal?"

"No Dark it isn't. Tails go back to Knothole and tell Sally about this."

"I'm on it Sonic."

Tails then fly's to Knothole to warn Sally and the rest of the freedom fighters about this strange happening.

"Do you think we can handle this Sonic?"

"Well what ever it is to make all the birds scarred we can handle it."

"You maybe but I don't think I can handle in a tight spot or at combat."

"Did you hear that?"

"What? What did you hear Sonic?"

"Sounds like a swat-bot patrol."

"Do they often go way out here?"

"No that is the strange part. Why would they go way out here?"

"Well let's check this out right?"

"You're right let's go."

Dark and Sonic began to sneak towards the sound where the swat-bots where Dark began to feel nerves. In his entire life he did not like to cause harm to people when he was small he punched a bully that hade him cornered in the stomach and made him fall but he was stronger when he became angered or afraid. But he made a promise that he will not use force to any means but that put him in a more difficult position. Now he must brake the promise to fight against somebody but these swat-bots where not a live or are somebody's they are just simple mindless machines without any will or thought. Dark and Sonic came across a huge field that was being used by swat-bots but they hade a small band of freedom fighters they have to do something or they will be roboticized by Robotnick and Snively. Sonic began to look around to se any way to get to the freedom fighters. Dark however was beginning to have second thoughts but he knows that he hade to do this to help Sonic. Then a small idea popped into his head. Sonic was just about to rush out from his and Darks hiding place when he felt Darks hands and a whisper from him.

"Trust me Sonic and play along okay."

"What are you talking about Dark we have to free those freedom fighters from those swat-bots?"

"Are you good at fake fighting?"

"Yea but what dose this have to do with… okay Dark I'm am ready."

"Ready."

As the swat-bots began to force the captured freedom fighters a noise of fighting got everybody's attention. Dark tackled Sonic and they where out from there hiding place and began to fighting each other the swat-bots look with interest at the mobien and the overlander. Then Dark hit Sonic on his neck and Sonic fell down and pretended to be unconscious and Dark walked like he was exhausted and injured. The swat-bots moved over to Dark they didn't bother to check Sonic and Dark know that these bots will find out that Dark and Sonic have only pretended to fight. The swat-bots stood guard and Sonic began to crawl to the tied up freedom fighters. The captured freedom fighters began to notice that something was a miss. Sonic was successful to get to them with out the swat-bots noticing him and began to tie them up then one of the swat-bots noticed Sonic and was just about to warn the other swat-bots when it was grabbed from behind and its head was snapped and torn out from it's body. Sonic looked at Dark and gave him a nod and then Dark walked away towards another swat-bot and then did the same thing. But that little stunt did not go unnoticed and Dark was been targeted for termination and Dark began to doge the laser fire and took cover behind a stealth-bot that hade landed and Sonic was there with the freed freedom fighters. Dark looked at the stealth-bot and began to grin and turned to Sonic and asked him to cut a hole to the stealth-bot so that he can get in and use it against the swat-bots that was coming for them. Sonic did not complain and did what Dark hade asked and buzz sawed a hole large enough for Dark to get in. Dark got himself in and took out two of the swat-bots that was inside the stealth-bot and got himself to the controls and began to do the same thing with the first stealth-bot that he hijack when he got to this world. Dark began to power up the system and find something that looked like a targeting computer and two buttons at the control sticks looked like a firing triggers and Dark turned the stealth-bot and began to target the swat-bots. His hands grabbed the control sticks and looked at the targeting circle and when it confirmed a looked on Dark pulled both triggers on the control sticks. And a massive laser fire came from the stealth-bots main and secondary weapons and the swat-bots in front of the stealth-bot where turned into a scrap metal in the beginning there was twenty swat-bots and now there was none thanks to the hijacked stealth-bot, Dark and Sonic. The freed freedom fighters began to chant Sonic's name and not Darks. Dark look out and saw that and his heart began to sink deeper and drew a sight, he know that he did help Sonic but at least he wanted some publicity for what he did. Dark was just about to shut down the stealth-bot when he saw that he got what he wanted a transport to get away from this war and to a place where he can be alone. But he needed to learn how to survive in the wilderness and now he hade a choice stay to learn to survive or leave now and be hunted by Sally and Sonics freedom fighters. Dark began to think until he heard Sonic calling him and made his choice Dark came out from the stealth-bot and saw Sonic there with a smirk that could tell that he was pleased with what Dark did and gave him a small applaud soon the freed freedom fighters began to applaud as well Dark began to smile not knowing that he hade taken the path of a hero by his own choices. By this time Sally, Tails, Rotor and Bunny came to the clearing and looked at the small band of freedom fighters that have not bean saved by Sonic but by Dark. Sally know now in a instance that Dark hade help Sonic or Dark hade a plan to get the captured freedom fighters and hade freed them from their captures. Sally even saw that Dark hade some dust on his dark t-shirt and his dark pants. When Sally looked at Sonic she saw that Sonic hade some dust on his body and wanted to know what hade happened here but she have to ask Sonic about it when they came back to Knothole. Later that evening the freedom fighters hade a celebration for freeing the captured freedom fighters and to welcome Dark into their lives and made him to a Knothole freedom fighter. Dark was the only humanoid that has joined the freedom fighters now it was late at night Dark got himself to Sonics cottage to sleep but being a roommate with the fastest thing alive will not be easy and Dark will learn that while staying with Sonic. Dark went to bed and fall down on the covers and began to snore a few moments later Sonic came in and saw that Dark was a sleep. Sonic took his sleeping bag and rolled it out and crawl in to it and he was thinking that Dark will be a good hijacker on some missions in the future and went to sleep. The next day Tails went in to Sonics cottage and saw him sleeping on the floor in his sleeping bag. Tails began to sneak towards him and got ready and then jumped into the air and landed on the sleeping bag. But it was full with straws and then Tails felt somebody poke him on his right shoulder Tails turned around and saw Sonic standing there with a smirk.

"Sonic how do you do that when I'm here to wake you up?"

"Well that is easy but this time I think you should try to wake me up in a calmer way."

"Why Sonic?"

"Because I have to share my cottage with Dark for a while until we have built a cottage for him to stay in."

"Okay Sonic but it is breakfast now and Sally wants you and Dark to come and eat before your next mission."

"Okay big guy but I think you should wake Dark up I will wait out side for you two."

"Okay Sonic."

Tails Began to sneak toward Dark ho was sleeping in Sonics bed and Tails climbed up on one side of the bed and got ready and then he jumped up and down so the entire bed that Dark was sleeping on was jumping as well while shouting.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"

"Hum, what, where, when?"

Said Dark wile he was awoken fast and sat up and looked around him self until he saw Tails and looked at him then Dark began to chuckle a little and got up from Sonics bed and walked from it still dressed from yesterday. Tails seemed to be interested in Dark it was not everyday a Mobien encounter a friendly overlander or in this case a human. Dark was a little tired but he was a wake and he, Sonic and Tails to the mess hall on there way there Dark was a little confused when he saw what these Mobiens ate Dark shrugged and began to ate what he hade got on his plate. Under the day Dark was in Rotors workshop and looked around he was fascinated what Rotor has done with old electronic junk. Like they say back home, one person junk is another ones treasure. Sonic, Sally, Bunny, Antoine and Rotor where in Robotropolis on some sabotage mission with Sonics uncle so they would not be back until tonight. Dark walks out from Rotors workshop and began to walk around Knothole and saw some interesting birds and other members of Knothole. Dark saw then Tails he was throwing small rooks on the river that was passing by Knothole Dark picked up some small rooks and when Tails hade thrown one Dark throw one of his rooks. Tails saw a second rook that skipped the surface of the river and turned around and saw Dark walking up to him and sat down on the grass. Tails did the same thing and for a few moments of silence Tails began to talk to Dark.

"So what do you think of this place so far Dark?"

"To tell you the truth Tails. I have never been in more peace within myself for a long time."

"What do you mean Dark?"

"Well it is like this that I have never been in many calm places in my life but here in Knothole I am with peace with myself. I can now relax and take a little easy with myself."

"So you mean that you where never at peace with yourself?"

"That is correct Tails I have never bean in peace in a calm area for long but now I'm beginning to see what you, Sonic and the other freedom fighters are fighting for."

"Then that means that you are going to stay here and help us fight?"

"Tails I will do my part in this war I my not know what but I sooner or later will find out what I can do."

Tails look at Dark with an impress printed on his face and began to admire Dark like Sonic but the deferens between them is Dark is some type of an overlander and Sonic a very, very fast hedgehog and a hero to Knothole. They then hear someone calling in for lunch and they both got up from the grass and began to walk until Dark began to smirk and rushed ahead while saying.

"Last one in to the mess hall is a scrapped swat-bot!"

"HEY? Dark that's unfair you have a head start!"

They both rushed to the mess hall Dark lost the race because Tails used his twin tails and began to fly to the mass hall and won the race and Tails did a Sonic stance and smirked at Dark ho came a few moments later. They both look at each other and began to laugh both of them seemed to become good friends they my seem different by race and type but they both hade an understand each other. They went in and began to eat what was given they talk about a few things and Rosie was looking at the both of them. She could feel that Dark is different then the other overlanders but at the same time she felt sadness from Dark but she know that Dark was sent here not by accident that he hade claimed she thinks it was destiny herself that made sure that something would happen to Dark. What has destiny planned for him that she did not know but only time will tell only time will tell. Night came and Sonic, Sally, Bunny, Antoine and Rotor came back from Robotropolis. But they hade with them very bad news Robotnik was planning something, something that would effect the entire planet of Mobius. Dark was with them when they where talking about the bad news. He had a feeling that he would be dragged in to a mission sooner or later. Dark with Sonic went back to Sonics cottage to sleep for the night but before they turned in Sonic told Dark about his mission and what he hade accomplished with the others after they hade said goodnight to each other Sonic crashed in to his bad and went out like a light. But Dark ho was trying to sleep on the floor with Sonics sleeping bag as a pillow hade a feeling that something was going to happen something bad. The next day Dark was woken up by Tails again by jumping in the air and landing on Darks stomach that got Dark woken faster then his old alarm clock. Dark went with them chatting with Sonic and Tails to the mess hall. After they hade some food they went out to relax somewhere but Sonic told Dark and Tails that he would be right back and speed off towards Rotors workshop Dark and Tails chatted a little until they met Bunny ho was walking towards them.

"Hi aunt Bunny nice day isn't it?"

"Well it is sugar I think nothing can go wrong to day."

"Well it is a nice day and…"

"GUYS WATCH OUT!"

Everybody turned and saw a huge beam came from Rotors workshop and it was on a direct path to hit Bunny. When the beam was coming closer and closer in a high speed Dark then leaped and tackled Bunny hold her tight then he felt pain when he was hit by the beam it ripped his back up in a side angel from the left side on his back to his right shoulder. After that both Dark and Bunny was on the ground but Dark moved out of the way and rolled to his back and felt pain like a lightning had hit him and he turned again laying face down on the ground. Sonic rushed in with the others and helped Bunny up she was more concerned about Dark and rushed there with the rest and saw his back it was burned and he needed to go to Dr Quack as soon as possible Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunny and Antoine grabbed Dark and began to carry him to Dr Quack. A few hours later Darks condition was stable he could have died but he didn't. Dark will be back on his feet in only a few weeks but that incident gave Dark a scar that will be there for the rest of his life. Sonic felt bad he was blaming himself for pressing that button that fired the laser that Rotor was building. Sally comfort Sonic and told him that Dark maybe forgive him when he wakes up. Dark has making progress by every step he takes and every action that he takes that will lead him to become a hero.

Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Power Rings and Unlocking Powers.

Thank you for Reading my fic please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Power Rings and Unlocking Powers.**

It has been three day's after the incident with Rotor's experimental laser that he was working on. Sonic has been and visiting Dark every day, he kept on blaming him self for pushing the button for a charged up shoot. Sonic walked in to the hospital room there Dark was in and entered the room. When Sonic entered the room he saw Bunny sitting at his side with Antoine standing at the window looking out. When Sonic closed the door Bunny looked up and smiled knowing that Sonic was very concerned by their new friend. Antoine was looking at Sonic with a disapproval look and began the daily bout of shooting off his mouth at Sonic by saying.

"Look here Zonic it is ze fault that Dark is in ze condition."

Sonic looks down at the floor and then looks up and said with a sorrow filled voice.

"You know as well as I do that I am here to wait for him to wake up so I can apologize to Dark for what has happen."

As Antoine and Sonic hade their argument Darks hand began to move a little. Bunny noticed it and got up and walked over to the two male's that was arguing when her voice did not seem to help she walked between them and they stopped looking in confusion at Bunny. Bunny then looks at them both and turns around when she hears a sound from Dark. Sonic and Antoine heard it and walked over to Dark with Bunny in anticipation that Dark would wake up. Dark's eyes began to open and saw Sonic, Antoine and Bunny ho had worried faces on them. Dark began to move to get up but was pushed down by Bunny. They hade a small moment of silence before Dark broke it with a simple question.

"What happen? The last thing I remember is that beam and that I jumped in its way to protect Bunnie from a deadly hit."

Bunnie blushed, and answered.

"I thank you for saving me suga."

Antoine walked over to Bunnie and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am ze grateful that you where able to zave my love from been hit by ze laser."

Dark smiled at both of them and said.

"It was my pleaser to do it for a fellow freedom fighter."

Dark then look at Sonic ho hade a look of guilt and kept starring at the floor and he tried to look up but Sonic could not look at Dark in the eyes because of what hade happen. Dark then looked at Antoine and Bunny with a look that said "leave me alone with him for a moment." Bunny and Antoine under stood it and walked out and closed the door total silence was in the room then when Sonic was about to say something Dark interrupted him.

"Sonic what happened you're face looks like that you have done something bad?"

Sonic kept on looking down until he decided to come clear with his new friend and ally.

"Dark I… I was the one ho made that machine to charge up and fire that laser beam. I didn't know that it would be that powerful and now your wound will leave a scar on your back for the rest of your life. Dark… I am sorry… I am so sorry."

Dark looked at Sonic for a wile with a surprised look on his face. Here standing in front of him was a loyal friend ho hade come and apologize to him. Dark didn't know what to do until the only thing he could thought of and said.

"Sonic I accept your way to apologize and I say this to you and only you my friend. Where I came from nobody came forward to do what you have done to day and for that I am happy for you to have the guts to do this, thank you Sonic my friend."

Sonic looked up and saw that Dark was smiling? Sonic then began to smile as well and went back to his normal self standing there in full confident of him self and for his new friend that was lying in a hospital bed in front of him. That gave him strength to continue fighting and soon Dark will be joining them out on the field of course until Dark gets out from the hospital. After a week Dark was feeling better but was still in bed for his injured back. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Rotor and Antoine came to visit him that made Dark feel better knowing that he has real friends. One day Sonic came in at the hospital and told Dark that he and the others except Rotor and Tails are going to Robotropolis on a sabotage mission and they will not be back until late at night. That night Dark was about to drift to sleep when a shout came out side Dark got up and walked to his hospital room's window and looked out and listen at the crowds shouts.

"This can not be happening? They can not be captured by Robotnik!?"

One shouted.

"Some how Robotnik and Snively knew that they where coming!"

"And not only that. Sonic forgot to take with him more power rings then just one!"

The third one said.

Dark was shocked now knowing what it was about now he has to do something about it Sonic and his friends helped him and have been nothing but nice and kind to him. But now they need he's help and Dark knows that if he is a good friend as them he needs to get to them and save them from the Roboticizer. Dark looked at his chair in the hospital room a gift from the Freedom Fighters they hade replaced his shredded dark trench coat and his dark shirt and his t-shirt with a new dark jeans with new set of shoes that was also dark in color. Dark began to dress himself and walked out from the hospital when no one even noticed. When outside Dark walked to the armory and got him self inside and picked up and back pack that hade his name upon it and picked it. Dark hade learned how to read a little of the Mobien alphabet as Dark was walking he stopped knowing that he hade to get a power ring and then take the stealth-bot that he hijacked to go in to Robotropolis is easy but to get out will be hard. Dark rushed to the ring pond where the power rings comes up and waited he know that he need to go but Sonic will need a power ring to help them to get out from the city of metal. Dark stood there for 15 minutes and then there was a glow that became brighter and brighter and then a small fountain came strait up and in the air above it was the power ring and it began to drop back into the pond but, Dark got ready and then rushed to the edge of the pond and jumped up in to the air and captured it and landed. When Dark landed on the other side of the pond he looked back and saw that the pond was bigger than he hade anticipated, now Dark was confused he could not have done that with out any type of help of have been the best in gym class to do that kind of a jump. Dark shrugged it of thinking that he will find out later when he has saved his new and faithful friends. As Dark rushed to his hijacked stealth-bot and got in to controls and began to power the stealth-bot up not knowing that somebody has been watching him from the shadows in the forest, as the stealth-bot lifted and took of towards Robotropolis when it was gone a figure came out from the shadows and took a shape of a dragon and looked up and took of flying after the stealth-bot. Dark kept on flying towards Robotropolis in hope that he will arrive to that twisted city of steel and metal to save Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine from a fate more horrible than death. Dark can't still shake the feeling that some something is wrong with him in his life ha could never jump that far or that high, something is happening to him, but what was happening to him that he did not know. Dark looked up towards the horizon and saw the machine city no organics allowed, Dark's face turned from confusion to serious and put the speed of the stealth-bot to the max and zoomed in to the city. It didn't take long for the security to notice a stolen stealth-bot moving at a very high speed; soon it was a high speed chase in the air above and below the city. Dark was trying to avoid to been hit but kept on been hit by laser fire from the other stealth-bots, Dark saw the command center of Robotropolis but know instantly that he could not land anywhere he need to find a way to jump of or fool his little unwelcome company. Dark look around the stealth-bot and saw a backpack that look like a parachute and grabbed it knowing what to do, Dark put it on over the backpack that he was already carrying and opened the door and jumped out. After a few seconds later the hijacked stealth-bot crashed in to a building and exploded, Dark hade pulled the release line for his parachute and it deployed and was coming down to a gentle landing after looking after any swat-bots in the area Dark dragged the parachute to an abandon building and hid it. Dark looked out and saw the main gates to the command center only five hundred meters and saw that the swat-bots was paying more attention towards the burning building then at him, no guards was in the front gate but a lot of security cameras was there. Dark have to take the risk to be seen and began to count to five to gain courage after he hade counted to five Dark leapt out from his hiding place and rushed to the main gates when the camera was looking a way from him. Dark came right under the camera and when it look a way from the main door Dark rushed over to it and tried to open it but it was looked up tight and Dark didn't have a key card or a code Dark then saw a ventilation shaft on the wall with a pipe that went on its right side. Dark looked back at the security camera and saw it was about to discover him Dark did a mad rush towards the pipe and started climbing all the way up to the shaft; Dark was surprised to see that he was able to climb up to a very high place as he crawled in to the shaft. Dark began to crawl throw the ventilation system he did not know where he was heading at and began to worry for his friends and their conditions, Dark made a right turn and began to hear voices and began to crawl to the source of the voices and began to recognize them, Dark was beginning to hear what was been said.

Sonic glared at his enemy, Dr Robotnik the one who did this and trapped them in this prison made out of glass.

"You will never win Robo-butt there will always be more of us out there to fight you until the end."

"We well see about that hedgehog. After that I have roboticized you all I shall find out where Knothole is and to find your new friend as well."

Sally glared at Robotnik and said in an icy voice.

"You will never get him on your side Robotnik. He is too loyal to us and to the freedom fighters."

Robotnik looked at them with a sinister smile.

"You mean the overlander that is the last of the human tribes?"

Every body was in shock even Dark, how did he know and what did he know about the human tribes. Sally shook her head out from her state of shock and looked angry at Robotnik and Snively.

"How did you know about him? Only we hade that type of information."

Robotnik walked over to Sally's glass dome and said.

"Well my dear princess. I have looked into the data archive about the human tribes and I have found out something that you don't even know about."

"What do you have that we don't have big-butt."

Smiling a sinister smile Robotnik answered Bunnie's question.

"Well let me show you the text I found about a little prophecy."

Robotnik give a nod towards Snively to bring up the data about the human tribes prophecies as the text came up on the screen Snively began to read the text while Dark was just above him and the computer and continued to listing to the conversation about his ancestors and their legacy to him.

"When the world is in danger a new hero shall arise but one hero is not enough a new hero is needed. This new hero will not come from this world but from another this hero has been betrayed by his friends and allies and he is marked by his fellow mankind. But he will become a hero in this world known to us all as Mobius. This new hero will be the last of the human tribes."

That came as a shock to the freedom fighters and to Dark. Dark didn't know what to believe about this prophesy how can he be a foretold hero, he was just a normal human ho is at an age of twenty and was studying to become a computer programmer for games. But that was on his world in this world he was foretold to become a hero but aren't hero's suppose to have some sort of an attribute like Sonics speed or something ells? Dark shook his head when he remembered why he was here to save his new friends and get the heck out of here. Dark look down and saw Snively standing at the side of the air duct and began to try to pull the shaft lose after a few pulls it went lose and Dark dropped it on the floor as he jumped down from the ventilation shaft and landed beside a surprised Snively and punched him so he fated and turned around to see Robotnik standing there with a surprised look as well as the freedom fighters. But after a few moments Robotnik then began to smile his trade mark evil smile and advanced toward Dark. Dark dropped to a fighting stance and got ready for anything that made Robotnik stop but kept on smiling.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Shut up butt-wax you can drop the act of been nice, I know now what I must do here and now."

Dark then heard Sonic and the others saying.

"Dark am I glad to see you pal!"

Said Sonic with a smile on his face, while Sally did not look quit happy about this attempt to rescue them from Robotnik and Snively.

"You came after us even that you know that you are injured? When we get back to Knothole I'm going to have a serious talk with you Dark."

Bunnie and Antoine where glad and worried at the same time, about Darks condition and what will happen to him if he fails.

"Sugar-Dark you are brave to come here alone but it is a stupid act, but I'm glad that you came to save us from big-butt."

"Dark it is ze pleaser to see you to se ze act that you are doing."

Dark looked over at Sonic and the others while giving them a thumb up, while saying.

"Don't you worry guys I will get you out after I'm finished with butt-wax over there?"

Robotnik still smiled his sinister smile when Dark looked back at him and Snively.

"Do you think that you can get out of here with them? I don't think so you may be the last of the human tribes but I will make sure not to make you work hard."

Dark looked at both of them knowing that something was wrong.

"Or so you say butt-wax but I'm not going to let me become a mindless zombie to do your bidding."

Dark tensed his body getting ready to dodge or sprint.

"Hmm, you think you can get away from me and Robotropolis hmm."

As Robotnik was talking to Dark, Robotnik was walking slowly to an intruder alert button.

"It was easy to get in to your twisted city Butt-wax but getting out from it will be much harder. But I have something that Sonic may want to have to get us out from here."

Said Dark pointing at his new backpack. Robotnik went almost crazy when he realize what Dark hade in his backpack.

"YOU HAVE A POWER RING, SWAT-BOTS SIZE HIM AND BRING ME THE POWER RING!!!"

And hitting the intruder alert button.

Dark then turned around as a door opened and swat-bots came pouring in and began to advance towards him. Sonic and the others began to shout to him to run and get out from Robotropolis. But Dark had come too far now to back down and escape from something like this, somehow he like the challenge when the odds are against him. Dark grabbed a swat-bot that was trying to grab him and throw it towards the group of swat-bots that was in the room. And run towards another swat-bot and did a low round house kick that made five swat-bots to fall down than Dark then made a long jump and landed on a open space, but when he turned around he saw the numbers of swat-bots hade now grown too much. Dark knew that he can not win but he is standing close to Sonic so if he can give him the power ring then Sonic can get them out of Robotropolis.

While Dark was rushing over to the glass domes, he stopped at Sonic's glass prison.

"Sonic I'm going to give you the power ring do you think you can get all of us out of here?"

Sonic looked at Dark while he kept on dodging and avoiding the swat-bots and answered him with an grin to his face.

"Off course I can but you need to get us out from these glass domes first then you can give me the power ring."

"Just give me a second to think and then I will try to get you out from there."

Sally then saw a swat-bot behind Dark.

"DARK!! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!"

Dark turned around and saw the swat-bots coming at him at a high speed and their hands where aimed at Dark's backpack where the power ring is as Dark jumped out of the way, but was grabbed by his shoulders and thrown in to an open space on the middle of the room. As Dark skidded on the floor and stopped and got up and saw with fear that he was surrounded by swat-bots many hade their arm lasers and rifles pointed at him. Dark thoughts where racing and he know that he was outnumbered as Robotnik and Snively that have woken up from Darks little surprise attack, both of them hade an evil grin but Robotnik was the one that hade the most sinister one of them both.

"Well I have to emit that you hade some skills, but that wont be enough to defeat me or my swat-bots surrender peacefully now and I promise you that I will not make you into a worker bot instead I will make you into my champion of Robotropolis."

Dark looked at Robotnik with an angry look.

"You will never win Robotnik, NEVER!!"

Said Snively as the swat-bots came closer and closer to Dark.

"You better do as lord Robotnik says or you will be tortured so that you will obey him and his orders and don't forget the power ring."

Dark was trying to find a way out from this death trap, but could not find a way out from this room.

"Yes the power ring? Give it to me and I will not let you suffer too much or do you want your friends to suffer your fate?"

Dark looked at Robotnik and Snively with hatred and turned his head towards his friends they want his help but he can only give so little but he can do one more thing before he goes in fighting, he will not surrender he will die fighting. Dark moved his arm towards the power ring in his backpack, Dark began to feel after the power ring and found it and grabbed it and looked away from Sonic ho hade a look that said "don't give up" and looked at Robotnik and began to pull out the power ring when it was halfway out Dark's mouth then turned from gritting teeth to a small smirk and said.

"You want it Robotnik? Come and claim IT!!"

Dark raised the power ring and got ready to throw the power ring.

Robotnik: "What are you doing? NO STOP HIM!!"

Dark pulled out the power ring and thought that he can throw it towards the computers main screen to destroy the power ring then Sonic and the others can escape, but as Dark began to throw it a sensation came over him that made him stop his movement. Dark looked at it and it began to pulsate and then suddenly some sort of a shield made of energy was formed around him then a massive light that blinded everybody inside that room, then Darks body felt that he could take on the swat-bots and ran and began to destroy them inside the room. His punches and kicking went throw the swat-bots like hot knife throw butter. Sonic was looked at what was happening and saw that Robornik and Snively hade run of to escape from Dark's rampage but Sonic saw something that the others hade not for a moment Darks hair changed its form, it looked like quills but something more was there they looked like an old friend of his Dark's hair looked like quills from Shadow. But then the hair went back to the original from that Dark hade, Sonic hade to duck as well the others because Dark hade thrown a swat-bot so hard that it went throw the glass domes and they where free then Dark turned and ran towards a wall and then he went throw it like it was piece of paper. Sonic could only look in disbelief that Dark could do like this and he looked towards the others and became serious and gave them a nod, the others where worried about Dark but they saw that Dark hade plowed throw buildings like they where not there Sonic began to spin up his legs for high speed as the others grabbed him from behind. Sally grabbed Sonic, Bunnie grabbed hold of Sally and last Antoine that was holding her like he was going to lose his life and then the vision became a blur as they speed of towards the distend to find Dark and get back to Knothole. Dark was going on pure instinct he did not know that he could do dose things as he came to the edge of the ancient forest and stopped he looked back towards Robotropolis and saw Sonic was on his way out from it, then his instincts faded away as well the power that the power ring have given to him and Dark began to feel like he is about to faint. When Sonic and the others came to him and stopped Dark then collapsed on the ground, Sonic moved to him with the others as well to check if Dark is alright or not. Sally took out Nicole from her boot and asks her to analyze of Darks condition.

"Nicole scan Dark now. I think something happened to him when he absorbed the power ring."

Said Sally with an worried tone.

"Yes Sally, one moment."

"I can't believe that Dark can use a power ring like I can."

Said Sonic while he was standing in a thinking pose, while Sally and Nicole checked Dark if he hade any injury.

"It looked like sugar-Dark have some ability that can only be unlocked when he uses a power ring."

Said Bunnie, while Antoine was more worried about what can happen if Dark would use more power rings like Sonic.

"I think that Dark was thinking to throw ze power ring towards the computer but it stopped him, I think it is ze best that we keep him away from them in the future."

Sonic disagreed with Antoine.

"Ant we may have a chance to win over Buttnik, what I have understand Dark is the only one left from his kind and his kind somehow can use or manipulate the chaos energy or maybe even use a chaos emerald."

"Sonic we can not force him to fight with us, only he can decide to help us or not. But his actions told me that he can help us if he wants and I only hope that the power ring has not given him any bad side effects from that power."

Said Sally while looked at Sonic and Antoine, Dark was a living creature not an lifeless object.

"Scanning is complete Sally."

"What is his status Nicole?"

Nichole then gives everybody the news about Dark.

"His body is completely fine Sally the only thing that he is suffering from is extreme tiredness and the chaos energy has now increased by 10 percent. Darks body now needs time to recover from it and he dose not suffer from any side effects.

Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine breathed out Dark was not in danger.

"Well what a relief, at least he is alright now."

Said Sonic, knowing that Dark was ok now.

"I think we shall take Dark back to Knothole so he can rest up in the hospital and this time we will not let him go anywhere until he is completely recovered from his old wounds."

Said Sally, but Antoine was worried about something ells.

"But how my fair princess sir Dark is ze heavy for us to carry him back to Knothole."

Then a voice was heard from the shadows of the forest.

"Maybe I can help you with that Antoine?"

And out form the shadows a female dragon came walking out, and looked at her friends.

"Dulcy? What are you doing here???"

Dulcy answered Sonic with a smile.

"Well when I saw him run to the hijacked stealth-bot with a power ring I hade to follow him, but I was blown away when I saw that he was running throw buildings to clear a path for you and he stopped here."

Said Dulcy while pointing at Dark, then Sally hade an idea how to get Dark back to Knothole.

"Do you think you can help us to carry him back to Knothole?"

Dulcy then turned her head at Sally and answered.

"I don't know but I will try not to crash land this time knowing that I have an injured overlander with me."

She said while lowering herself so that Antoine and Bunnie can put Dark on Dulcy's back, and tie him to Dulcy's saddle.

"Actually he is just like you Dulsie. Dark is the last of his kind and now he needs to go back to the hospital."

Said Sally while she and the others completed to tie Dark to the saddle then Sonic picked up Sally and got ready to run at super sonic speed.

"Alright Sally I will get him back to Knothole and I can sense that he will be a good allied to us and that he would never betray us not now, not ever."

As they climbed up to Dulsie's back after putting Dark on her back, they took of towards the sky's home towards Knothole so what they all can understand after they witness what a power ring can do to Dark. As they where in the sky they talked about it while Sonic was running in the forgotten forest with Sally in his arms. When they reached back to Knothole after Sonic hade come to a complete stop, they rushed with Dark towards the medical so he could be treated. Darks old wound was still closed but if Dark hade continued what he was doing the wound would hade reopen. Dark was asleep for three solid days, when the third day hade come Dark began to awaken and looked at his surrounding and saw that he was in the hospital room, the very same room that he hade woken up in when he first hade come here. Dark tried to get up but his body felt like it hade been doing an extreme workout, the door to his room opened and he saw that his friends came in Sonic, Sally, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine. When they saw that he was awake they became happy knowing that Dark was now fine, but that didn't stop Sally giving him a lecture on, going on a mission that he hade not planned on doing or rushing in to a room like that without someone to back him up. That lecture took an hour but she was happy that Dark was safe and that he hade shown loyalty to her, Sonic and the rest of the freedom fighters. The doctor said that Dark can leave the hospital but he can not go on missions or doing something that can hurt his body, like lifting heavy equipment or carrying logs or doing some of the work that was needed in Knothole. Dark was staying at Sonics hut while the others where doing raids on Robotropolis or working in Knothole. The freedom fighters even began to build a new hut to Dark next to Sonics hut knowing they have become best friends towards each other and to Tails. Some times Dark would play chess with Rotor or with Sally and got beaten, but not without a fight Dark hade a good defense and good at doing a counterattack towards them. But after three times both Sally and Rotor was defeated by Dark first on one on one, then against both of them and still he won, Dark did not like to be in the main spotlight so he is trying to be humble toward Sally and Rotor. Dark began to do light exorcise like jogging and doing light sit-ups and pushups. After two weeks Dark hade fully recovered and began to do his shear or work in Knothole and helping Sonic and Sally in their raids on Robotropolis but doing the hijacking on stealth-bots and on other transportations so they could use to sneak in or out from it if other options where out to get in or out of Robotropolis. But some times they see him sitting outside and looking towards the night filled skies of stars, with a look that said that he was missing his home but knowing that he could not return back to the world that he knows. Not knowing that by been on planet Mobius that he was going to know more about his race but not after the end of the Doomsday project.

Next Chapter: Training and Mastering the Power.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training and Mastering the Power.**

It was morning in Knothole and there was no activity just yet. Robotnik was not doing any thing that would need any raids on Robotropolis. The suns rays come upon a new hut and the new member to Knothole's freedom fighter, which is sleeping but began to stir when the sun light came upon his face. Dark was not a morning person but he got up and worked like anybody ells in Knothole and the late night missions where a pain some times. Dark got up before Tails woke him up and with Sonic laughing his head of, because every time Tails woke him up and he fell down to the floor with his head first and began to say words that could not be described but yet Sonic thinks it was hilarious so he was laughing his head of. Dark went in to his bathroom to clean him self up, before today's activity. Dark remembered that Sally said to him that he was going to be trained by them in the arts of survival in the wild and trained in unarmed combat. Dark likes the idea of been trained by them but with ho that was another question. Dark came out from his hut dressed in dark jeans, shoes, and a dark t-shirt and began to walk towards the mess hall to get some breakfast. As he walk towards the mess hall he greets the other freedom fighters, they greet him back knowing what hade happened when Dark came to Knothole they where a little suspicious towards him at first but the incident at Robotropolis and helping Sonic freeing some other freedom fighters, they now trust him they can even feel that he is trustworthy towards them and not Robotnik. Dark entered the mass hall and got himself in line and waited for his turn, the line moved along as Dark got what he wanted, this morning he wanted to try some chilidogs that Sonic seems to love to eat. Dark began to eat his chilidogs on his plate; Dark ate almost all the chilidogs except one that was left on his plate. Dark reached to his last chilidog but then a blue blur came in to the mess hall and then, the last chilidog disappeared from Darks hands and the blue blur stopped at the entrance to reveal a blue spiked hedgehog that was holding the last chilidog with a smirk on his face. Dark looked at Sonic as he began to move the last chilidog towards his mouth, Dark raised up and began to talk to him.

"Sonic no that's the last chilidog they have. No Sonic don't do it!"

Sonic smirked even more then opened his mouth and ate the entire chilidog in one bite. Dark sat there with his mouth opened, and then Sonic smirked and put out his tongue. Dark then grabbed his mug and drank up the water in it and began to clean up after him self, Sonic then got into a running position and got ready. Dark put his dirty dishes in a shelf and walked to an open area and bend down on to one knee and foot, fingers and thumbs and got ready to sprint after a blue thief. Sonic then ran and Dark ran after him in hot in his trials, they both raced all over Knothole. Sally and Bunnie hade met and was walking when they saw Sonic came by in a slow speed backwards and gave them a fast good morning.

"Sally-girl what is with sugar-hog?"

Said Bunnie to Sally curious about Sonic was doing.

"I have no idea Bunnie, but it looks like…"

Before Sally was about to say one more word their answer came running after Sonic.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BLUE HEADED PORCUPINE!!!"

Dark ran passed them and chased Sonic that hade a smirk that was telling that he was enjoying this type of chase. Sally and Bunnie looked at each other and began to giggle, Sonic always did something to Dark that got him very active in the morning, as his part of a favourite morning exorcise, running and chasing. Dark hade become a little faster but to Sonic Dark can outrun a swat-bot laser fire only by some doges and with his speed. Dark said that he was not fast only lucky to survive that. But Sonic can see that Dark is becoming a little faster but it seems that Dark do not have the same speed like him self. Sonics uncle told him that if Dark is holding a power ring like Sonic he gains some speed but his body gains superior strength that can rival Bunnie's strength maybe more. Sonic then took a hard right and disappeared when Sonic was looking behind himself to see where he was running at, when Sonic looked back and saw that Dark was gone he came to a full stop then began too look after him but Dark was nowhere to be found and then his body fell forward and felt that he was lifted up in to the air. Sonic try to escape but the grip tightened so he looked behind him and saw Darks face with a grin that said "got you now". Dark hade run into hiding and hade sneaked behind Sonic and tackled him and lifted him up so that Sonic could not use his legs to get away and now Sonic was captured by Dark, Dark let Sonic go and they both starred at each other for some time then both of them began to laugh together. Dark could never have a grudge against someone, except for people that disserved it. Now they began to walk talking about things that hade happened in their life. After an hour Sonic led Dark to an arena that looked like an training ground for hand to hand combat and waiting within a circle Bunnie was waiting for them, Sonic gave Dark a hard shove and Dark stumbled forward in to the circle and Sonic sat down outside of it and looked on. Dark looked at Sonic with a confused look on his face then looked at Bunnie that throw some gloves and knee caps and a helmet Dark look at them and then look back up to Bunnie that was now stretching her body. Dark took off his dark trench coat and took up the equipment and put it on his body after a few minutes he was ready, but for what that he did not know. Dark hade a feeling that he was soon to find out in a painful way, Dark then saw Bunnie took a fighting position unknown to him and attacked him head on. Dark was surprised and began to doge Bunnie's attack, she was using her robot limbs knowing that Dark would feel pain but he needs to learn how to fight to defend him self from attackers like the swat-bots or any other criminal that may be out there some where. Bunnie began to use her fists more and then Dark grabbed her organic hand and hold it, but then her robotizied arm came at Dark's head full speed but was blocked by Dark in a open palm and grabbed it holding it hard.

"Bunnie what are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"

Dark was struggling against Bunnies amazing strength and he was losing fast.

"Well sugar-Dark, Sally-girl want you to be trained in hand to hand combat and survival tactics, so that you will be more ready in the future.

Said Bunnie and then tried to plant a knee into Darks stomached. But Dark avoided it by releasing his hands from hers and blocked the knee.

"What? You are training me in hand to hand combat? Then why not begin with the basic?"

Said Dark while he continued to dodge from Bunnies attacks, Dark was getting more tired after every blow that was blocked.

"Well you see, I can teach you the slow way or the fast and more experienced way. But you sugar-Dark are a fast learner and Sally-girl has told me to train you like this. After you have completed your hand to hand combat you will be learning how to survive out in the wild with Sonic and Sally."

Said Bunnie while doing a roundhouse kick, that was blocked by Dark but he glided a few centimetres.

"Not only that we are going to need you in the future you have proven to us all that you are very trustworthy and go do the things that needs to be done around here."

Said Sonic while looking at Dark he could see that Dark was blocking most of Bunnie's attacks.

"So you guys giving me some thing ells to do and to prepare me for the future? What can happen that I will need these skills?"

Dark asked while blocked a powerful punch from Bonnie.

"We don't know but we have a feeling that you need this and it is a way for us to say thank you for being a good and loyal friend, you are now a truly a freedom fighter now and after what you did back in Robotropolis we may need you in the future to fight and to survive without a power ring."

Answered Sonic while he saw Dark take a hard blow and then grabbed Bunnies hands and once again they began to struggle with their strength until.

"I see. Thank you, all of you for been my friends and... AH"

Until Bunnie then realised her hand and grabbed Dark's right arm and did an neck swing, throwing Dark out from the ring.

Dark was thrown out and landed out side the ring Sonic rushed over to him to check on him joined with him was Bunnie. Dark vision just was a blur and a dizzy feeling to his head and looked up and saw two blurry figures that were talking to him.

"Dark are you alright?"

Asked Sonic thinking that this must be his first time to see someone at Dark's size to be thrown by Bunnie like an over sized bag with food.

"I hope I didn't overdo it sugar-Dark are you okay?"

Said Bunnie while walking over to Dark's non moving body on the ground, at the same time she was wiping out sweat from her bro.

"I'm just a little dizzy right now and my vision is blurry, but anything ells seems alright."

Said Dark in a sarcastic tone, while he was trying to will his eyes to focus on the blurry objects.

"We better get you to Dr. Quack. He should check you out and to keep you at the hospital for the night."

Said Sonic after hearing what Dark said.

"You're maybe right Sonic. Bunnie we can resume our training session tomorrow right?"

Asked Dark trying to be polite to Bunnie.

"You bet sugar-Dark then I hope you will have more focus in this then now."

Bunnie answered with a smile on her lips.

Sonic helped Dark to the hospital so Dr. Quack could have a look at him and keep him in for the night. The next day the training continued with Bunnie, but the same result came. Dark got beaten over and over again, but after only two months Dark then put up a good fight and began to win a few times. But even so Dark joined in to help Sonic and the others in the raids some where big others where small but mostly of the time they just gather information on what Robotnik and Snively are doing and it seems that some sort of secret project was on the way the code name for it was the doomsday project. But the project seems just to have started and there was lot's of time before it can be active, or what ever it is? Darks training continued and after a few more sparring matches, Bunnie then said to him that she did not have anything more to teach him. Dark looked at the equipment that he hade gathered for the survival training with Sonic that would take a few months, Dark picked up his mission backpack and looked at Sonic. Sonic nodded and got ready to run fast, Dark grabbed Sonics shoulders and hold them tight then they both took of toward the deepest parts of the forest. Sally and Bunnie saw them speed of towards the forest; Sally then saw that Bunnie was smiling and wondered why?

"Bunnie? Why are you smiling?"

Sally asked, wanting to know her friend's thought.

"Because Sally-girl, sugar-Dark is a fast learner it sure it will take time but…"

Answered Bunnie but her smiling face disappeared to a face of worry.

"What is it now?"

Sally asked knowing something was making Bunnie worried.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happened to him."

Said Bunnie while she saw Dark and Sonic take of into sonic speed deep into the forest.

"Really? Why?"

Asked Sally, she wanted to know what's making Bunnie worry about something.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Bunnie answered while looking up at the heaven praying in hope that she was wrong.

Meanwhile at Robotropolis doctor Robotnik was looking at recorded documents about the newest thorn at his side, Dark, at the beginning he could not stand Sonic the Hedgehog but now this new overlander that is a foretold hero to Mobius if Dark hade not joined those meddling freedom fighters. Robotnik then slammed his roboticized arm on his throne that nearly shattered it, he has to come up with a plan to get rid of this new hero and prevent the freedom fighters to help Dark.

"I must find a way to get rid of both Sonic and that overlander, dealing with one pest wasn't enough but that overlander is doing double the damage. If I could find a way to defeat them both, metal Sonic could defeat Sonic but…"

Robotnik then became quiet with a blank expression on his face.

"Doctor Robotnik? Are you alright?"

Snively tried to get the dictators attention, until Sinvely was shoved away by Robornik as he shouted.

"THAT'S IT!!!"

"What is it sir?"

Snivley asked while he was getting up from the spot on the floor he hade landed.

"I know how to get rid of both of them and giving me the location of Knothole. Snively do you remember the copy of the princess?

Asked Robotnik while he walked over to a computer terminal and began his work on his latest plan.

"Yes sir I do, but didn't that plan failed?"

Snively answered trying to understand why.

"Yes Snively I'm aware of that but this time I will use the data about this overlander and the recorded documents about their raids on Robotropolis, this time they will not succeed in defeating me. It will take time to build him but it will be worth the time."

Robotnik then began to laugh in an evil way, this time Dark and Sonic will have their hands full. Meanwhile at the forest Dark felt a chill coming down his spine. Sonic continued on running and dodging every tree rock and branch until they came to an open area in the woods, Dark released his grip on Sonic and sat down on the ground Sonic did likewise. Both of them began to set up a camp while they were discussing about how big Robotniks butt is.

"So how big do you think Robotniks butt is anyway?"

Sonic asked while he was working on his tent.

"I'll let you know, when I find out."

Dark answered while he was trying to put up his tent.

"You know Dark, you have a weird personality."

Sonic asked as he comes over and helped Dark to put up his tent.

"Thanks Sonic, you to."

Dark answered sitting down to rest for a while.

"Joke aside, I think we need to talk a little about you're special ability with my power rings."

Sonic asked as he walked and sat down in front of Dark.

"If you think it is needed to talk then shoot."

Dark Said while looking up towards the sky.

"Bang, bang your dead."

Sonic joked while his hand was formed in to a gun pointing his index finger at Dark.

"Very funny"

Answered Dark in a sarcastic tone in his voice, still looking at the sky the sun was setting in the horizon.

"So here's the deal Dark, it seems that my power rings gives you some sort of super strength and some speed."

Said Sonic while looking around relaxing for once, Dark was a god guy and Sonic was enjoying Dark's company.

"You don't think that there is more to it do you?"

Dark asked with a look of worry on his face.

"Well it seems like you are getting stronger even without a power ring."

Sonic answered while he kept his eyes closed leaning against a tree.

"Wait, wait, wait you think that I am getting stronger even without a power ring?"

Dark asked trying to figure out what Sonic was getting at. Sonic's answer was a good one that made him think.

"Well both yes and no, but what I have been thinking about is that your ancestors The Human Tribes have something to do with it."

Dark looked at Sonic and began to think, what if they did something to them self's so that there was no accident. Then again maybe there was something more that made them disappear from Mobius and appear on planet Erath.

Until Dark heard Sonic saying.

"Hello Mobius to Dark can you hear me."

Dark shook his head a little before asking.

"What? What is it?"

Sonic answered while looking at Dark.

"You zoned out there buddy."

Dark looked at Sonic and shook his head a little more before answering.

"Oh? Sorry."

Sonic then got up and began to stretch at the same time he said to Dark.

"Well let's get started. The first thing to know about survival is to know about what you can eat in the forest."

"Well much of the plants here are very different then the plants on my home world."

Dark answered while looking around himself at the huge trees and the different plants and insects there where around the camp.

"Well let's start with the small plants and climb upwards to the more difficult plants."

Said Sonic after that he was finished his stretch.

"Well let's go Sonic, I know that you are itching to run and teach me."

Dark said to him while he got up from the ground.

"You read my mind Dark."

Sonic grabbed Dark and rushed from the camp and began to teach him about how to survive in the wild.

Two weeks passed, and Dark hade a good amount of knowledge about the wild, Sonic style. They where on the mountains and climbed, well Dark climbing and Sonic runs up the vertical mountain, after they hade found a spot to rest for the rest of the day.

Sonic has begun to see Dark as his second best friend, Dark hade told Sonic about a sport known as extreme sports. Sonic was fascinated by them, these guys where almost like him, seeking thrilling sports to the extreme. But as the night came they began to go to sleep, in the middle of the night there was a stone that began to glow on the wall and shoot a beam of light that was scanning the people on the ground. Until the light hit Dark and stayed and began to chance colour from red to yellow, then a small whingeing sound was heard like something was charging up. Then after a few minutes a rune appeared on Darks forehead and began to dissolve to nothingness, but a small part of the rune were left on Darks forehead, the beam disappeared and the shining stone glowed then faded to nothing.

The coming morning Sonic got up and looked at Dark and noticed that Dark was making breakfast for both of them. Chilidog for Sonic and Dark both of them ate their food and talking about random things. After breakfast they hade packed up and got ready to climb, they both began to climb but this time Dark was moving faster when he began to climb. Sonic noticed that something had happed to Dark as they continued to climb up. They reached the top and looked from the mountain top to the plans around it. Dark then noticed some thing at a distance moving at a very slow speed. As Dark was just about to ask Sonic what it was it disappeared from the sky, Dark then shrugged and thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

But then Sonic noticed something was wrong with the ground. As his and Dark's feet began to sink in to the ground. Just when Sonic was about to grab Dark and run they both went throw the ground and began to fall deep in to the endless abyss of darkness, or until they land on a hard surface. They both scream when they ware falling but then landed hard and lost unconsciousness, when Sonic began to awaken he looked around and saw a huge room with old Mobien text that he could not read. Sonic then heard someone began to gasping for air and turned around and saw Dark ho was trying to get up, Sonic rushed over to help him to get up. When Dark was on his feet he began to look around and saw that a civilization much older then what Sally has told him about. Sonic found an old unused torch and lit it and was surprised that there was a long passage way in front of him and Dark.

"Well Sonic now I know what a rock feels like, ouch."

Dark said when he got up with Sonic's help.

"Yea me to, but now we need to get out of here."

Sonic answered and began to spin his legs until Dark grabbed Sonic that made him stop.

"Dark what are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

Sonic asked while turning around to face Dark.

"Sonic look at that wall"

Dark asked while looking at a wall and pointing.

"What are you talking about it is just a normal… wall?

Sonic looked at the wall that Dark was looking on and saw an old painting of the inhabitants that hade lived here. On that wall were there an Echidna and a Human there where facing each other and both seemed to be warriors of some sort. Dark then padded on Sonics shoulder and Sonic looked at Dark, Dark was pointing at another wall painting. In this wall both of the warriors where in some sort of a battle, but above them was a huge diamond with a green colour and on both sides where there an Echidna and a Human. Sonic knew that it was the master emerald, but why was there a conflict? Sonic walked to another wall painting and now understood why, there was no conflict this was a competition between warriors. What kind of competition the answer was probably on the next wall. But when Sonic and Dark came to the last wall the painting was gone it hade been destroyed by time and dust. Sonic and Dark both where a little disappointed both of them believed that they both could get some answers. Dark was most disappointed he was hoping that he could get some answers to his questions about the Human Tribes. They both then began to walk not knowing that they both triggered a trap, by walking through a spider thin wire trap.

There was a click and some rumbling sound, both Sonic and Dark stopped and looked at each other.

"Did you hear something?"

Sonic asked looking up to Dark.

"Yes I think I heard a sound but what can it be?"

Then they heard the rumbling sound got louder and louder. Both turned around and saw a huge rolling rock coming down the stone hall strait towards them.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Shouted Sonic while spinning his legs and grabbing Dark.

"You don't need me to tell me twice for that!"

Both began to run except Sonic was running and Dark was just holding on. Sonic stopped and both looked behind them self no huge rolling stone ball. Both looked at each other then nodded knowing that the both of them where safe. That until the same huge rock came from the ceiling landed and began to roll after them again.

"Great here comes that huge bowling ball again. Let's juice out of here!"

Sonic said in a sarcastic voice.

"Sense when did this become an Indiana Jones movie?"

Dark asked while he and Sonic where running in a normal speed.

"Who is Indiana Jones?"

Sonic asked while running at Dark's side.

"I'll tell you when we get out of this place."

Dark and Sonic began to run down the old dusty hall until they both saw that a stone wall came crashing down and blocked their way out. Both stopped and looked behind them, and saw the rolling stone boulder coming at them at a high speed. Sonic was thinking as fast as he could but not coming up with anything that could save them both. Dark was beyond scared he was seeing his past, the people that harm him and that told him that he was nothing. Dark eyes where closed until something inside of him said.

"Don't give up…"

"What?"

Dark asked.

"Don't be stuck at the past."

"What do you mean?"

Dark asked with confusion.

"You think that you will be betrayed again."

The voice answered.

"What, that has nothing to do with me!"

Dark said in an angry tone.

"Yes there is, you always think about the worst part of anybody. But the truth is you trust them…"

The voice said in a tone of understanding.

"What ho are them?"

Dark asked while trying to understand what this person wants.

"Sonic, Sally, Bunny, Rotor, Antoine, Rosie, Dulcy and Tails. All of them are your new friends and they would do anything to help you. Yet you keep thinking that you will be betrayed sooner or later."

The voice answered with a female tone in it

"What do you want me to do? Stand up and fight a huge rock that can kill me in a instant?"

Dark asked in an angry tone. But knowing now the voice belonged to a female.

"No not fight for your self…"

The voice answered.

"What? Then ho should I fight for?"

Dark asked.

"Fight for your new friends and their freedom, which was taken from them by the dictator known as Dr: Robotnik. Now get up and destroy the boulder."

Darks eye then snapped open and for a second they glowed then faded. Sonic saw the rook coming in fast until Dark got in front of him and began to pull back his fist. Sonic began to move towards Dark trying to prevent him to sacrifice himself. Dark was in a trance like state again but without a power ring, then throwing his punch when the boulder came close to him making it explode. Sonic was shocked here was Dark went in front of the boulder then destroyed it with a single punch, when the dust began settled Sonic saw Dark standing there with his fist strait out then pulled it back looking at it with confusion on his face.

"What? What's happening to me?"

Asked Dark while looking at his hands with a frighten look on his face.

"Take it easy Dark. No need to panic, you are fine."

Sonic said while walking over to him trying to calm him down.

"You saw what happened…"

Dark asked trying not to panic.

"Yea I saw, what happened. Well lets find a way out of here, come on pal let's go."

Sonic could see that Dark was afraid of himself, with that type of strength that only appear when Dark is in some sort of a trans. Sonic was afraid when he used his power ring for the first time, he was blasting throw the entire forest. Sonic looked at Dark when they continued to find a way out from this ruins of a forgotten past, and promised himself to help Dark to overcome his fear and to see it as an attribute and not as something to be afraid of. They both continued to walk and saw much evidence from a culture far older then the both of them have ever known.

Then they both arrived at a huge chamber it looked like a coliseum on the bottom there was the arena, for warriors to fight in. But the paintings on those walls showed that there was no battle to kill there was a friendly competition between the human tribes and the Echidna race.

The coliseum the walls hade eight huge status human and echidna there arms over their heads, it looked like the status where holding up the ceiling with there backs. Then there where rows after rows of stone blocks formed like circles, probably for humans and echidnas sitting or standing and cheering on their warriors that was competing inside the coliseum. But there was on place that looked like a VIP spot it was the highest position there and it was probably the place for the chieftains or something.

While Dark was taking in this wonder, Sonic was running and checking a way out but there was no way out. Sonic ran past Dark several times trying to find a way out. It was then Dark noticed something on the ceiling or rather on the middle of it. A ray of sun light was seen, Dark called Sonic over to him.

Sonic get over here I may have found a way out!"

Sonic stopped and rushed over to Dark.

"Where is it Dark?"

Sonic asked while walking over to Dark.

"There up on the ceiling, can you see the sun rays coming from there?"

Dark said while pointing at the ceiling of the coliseum.

"Yes I see it, but it will be hard for us to get up there."

Sonic answered looking at the small hole in the ceiling for him to get out but not Dark.

"Sonic, you run and get help I will wait for you here."

Dark said while looking at the ceiling.

"Are you sure Dark? I mean I don't like the idea of splitting up like this."

Sonic asked with worry, he did not want to leave Dark behind.

"Sonic don't you worry about me, just get some help I will be waiting here in this place."

Dark answered then sat down on one of the stone blocks on the floor.

"Just hang on for a minute and I will be back with help."

Sonic said while he began to spin his legs. But Dark stopped him and said.

"Sonic take Sally with you here."

"Why?"

Sonic asked, wondering why he should take with only sally.

"She maybe want to collect data with Nicole, if any thing would happened to this place then Nicole will have the documents about this place."

Dark answered while looking at the status and some wall paintings.

"I understand if el-lardo comes here and wreck this place and then Nicole will be the only one with a document and recorded data about this place."

"Sonic sense when did you get a brain?"

Dark asked jokingly.

"Very funny Dark."

Sonic answered with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Sonic then rushed up on the walls throw the hole in the ceiling, and marked the place and rushed to Knothole to get Sally and some help.

Dark was sitting there alone, trying to understand what made all the human tribes to emigrate from Mobius to planet Earth. There's has to be something here on Mobius that can tell him about his ancestors that came from this world. This place was proof that the Human tribes was here and hade an alliance with these strange creatures that Dark did not know about, maybe Sonic has the answers that he seek about these strange creatures.

Dark sat down and looked over the arena, thinking of the great warriors that have been fighting here with these creatures as allies. Dark then got up and walked down to the arena floor and jumped off the edge and landed on the tiled floor. The dust that was gathered there on the centre arena floor was flying up creation an atmosphere that could only exist on old martial art movie. Dark then decided to do some training and began to image an opponent, and then began to do kicks and punching at the opponent in his mind and dodging and back flips from his opponent's attack and counter attacks. After an hour of fighting on one and several opponents, Dark sat down and rested after training like that he was tired.

Dark looked up on the ceiling or rather the hole in the middle of it, Dark hoped that Sonic will come back sooner or later but it seems that it will take more time to get the help needed.

Dark began to feel a little strange about this place. Like… like that he was here before. But that is impossible Dark have never been on Mobius, or has he? Dark became a little scarred, and jumped when he heard a sound. Dark looked up and saw a rope came down and then Sally, Sonic, Rotor and Bunnie came down the rope. Dark became glad and walked up to them.

"What took you Sonic?"

Dark asked looking at them all.

"Sorry pal, it was a little difficult to get the equipment here."

Sonic answered. Dark looked confused and asked.

"Equipment? What equipment?"

"When Sonic told me that he and you found some ruins of the human tribes. I was a little sceptical but then he told me that you where here and waited on us so, Sonic took me here so I could see it myself. I have to say that this is the only ruins from the age of the human tribes, which is still much intact."

Sally answered while looking around amazed by this site.

"But why?"

Dark asked while looking at the mobies that came down from the rope.

"The equipment we have with us is for archaeology digging, and Knothole has a few members that have an expertise in that area."

Rotor answered helping to unpack the equipment needed for archaeology.

"They all went ballistic when they heard from sugar-hog that you and he hade found an old ruin constructed by the human tribes."

Bunnie said while taking in this rare site soon she will not be able to go here because the people that was going to work here where going to check everything.

"Well I hoped on that Sonic would bring Sally and Nicole… but this is better then I have expected."

Dark was a little surprise that it was ten Mobiens that hade the knowledge about archaeology, they began to work and a rope latter was fixed so that the Mobiens that where working can go out and in. Dark hoped that they can study the wall paintings to clear a few questions for him, but right now he want to get back to Knothole with Sonic and the rest of the gang.

Next Chapter: Dark VS Dark?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dark VS Dark?**

**(Part 1)**

Robotropolis the home of the dictator known as Dr Robotnik and his assistant Snively, these two are the masters of the robot population that is now living in the city. But the city was known as Mobitropolis and it belonged to the royal family Ancorn, but then came the coup and all the Mobiens that where living inside the city quickly became robots, by a machine known as the Roboticizer created by a hedgehog known as Charles. But all hope was not lost for a few of the citizens where able to escape from Robotnik's coup and his swat-bots, these citizens became known as the freedom fighters. After ten years a visitor from another world came and hade chanced their lives forever, but a trail will come where trust and friendship will be put on to the test. That trail has now come, and the players have been set.

Robotnik was sitting in his throne room and was observing his monitors that was overseen his city of steel. But he kept looking on one specific monitor, that showed inside a secret lab where his latest model was been constructed. Metal Sonic was with the tech-bots to oversee the construction of this new robot.

"All systems are ready, beginning the final installment of the power core."

A tech-bot said to Metal Sonic.

"Proceed with it and be careful that power core is one of a kind, and that power crystal was specific picked for this new unit.

Metal Sonic said with a chilling voice.

"They know what there doing my loyal friend. But I must agree they need to be careful or ells they will become metal scrap."

Robotnik said from a monitor overseen the process of the final part that was been installed.

"The power crystal is now inside the core beginning the final part of installment."

Another tech-bot said.

An orb of metal was opened and the Tech-bots began to install the rare power crystal to it. As they worked Metal Sonic walked over to a computer terminal, and began to scan the computer information to see any faulty programming. After a while he turned away from it too look at the Tech-bots and how long they have come with the installment of the power crystal.

"The crystal is now installed into the power core."

The first tech-bot said.

"Good, now install the power core into his chest."

Robotnik said from the monitor.

"Yes Doctor Robotnik."

The third tech-bot said.

The Tech-bots took the orb carefully and moved it to an opened chest plate and began to carefully to connect it to the body. Soon after the final cable was installed they moved away from it. It was time for it to become activated, and it will be loyal to Robotnik and Snively. But for Metal Sonic he will have a brother of the same deadly level like himself, now Sonic and that overlander that was called Dark will have a hard time and their hands full.

"Metal Sonic?"

Robotnik asked looking at Metal Sonic from the screen.

"Yes Master?"

Metal Sonic answered looking at the screen.

"Do you want the honor to activate your brother?"

Robotnik asked looking very proud of this new machine that was soon to awaken.

"It will be an honor master."

Metal Sonic walked over to the table where his brother was laying on under the white sheet, and put his metallic hand on a scanner. It scanned his hand that hade a code to activate this new robot. The scanner confirmed the code and began to transmit it to the still from under the sheet, the power core clicked and became activated its power went throw all the electronic parts. The body jerked a little then moved his five fingered metal hand to over his head and pulled off the sheet from his face, a robot face was there with some similarity to Dark. But this machine has other tasks then Metal Sonic. Robotnik saw his new creation rise up and removed the sheet from it's self.

"Welcome brother."

Said Metal Sonic to the new robot that was now sitting up and looking around.

"Where am I?"

Asked the new robot as it set its metallic feet down to the ground.

"We are standing within our master's secret laboratory where you have been build and activated."

Metal Sonic answered while the new robot began to walk around looking at the laboratory.

"Who is our master?"

The new robot asked.

"I am your master, my name is Robotnik and you are my creation."

Robotnik answered from the screen within the laboratory.

"What is my name master?"

The robot asked looking at his new master.

"You're Name? Your name is Metal Dark."

Robotnik answered while he grinned evilly.

"Metal Dark? But why am I not similar to Metal Sonic if I am his brother?"

Metal Dark asked while he looked down at his so called brother.

"You have an important task brother, you are to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters and eliminate them all one at a time."

Metal Sonic said.

"But first you need to eliminate one freedom fighter that is an overlander once his out of the picture you can then take his place."

Robotnik said while he turned his chair to the left.

"Who is this overlander that I am designed after? And how shall I infiltrate them if he is not a machine like me?"

Metal Dark asked looking at Robotnik.

"The overlander's name is Dark and he is the last of his kind that was thought to be extinct several thousands of years ago."

Robotnik answered turning back towards the screen.

"As for the infiltration you are going to have a fake skin layer over your metal body that makes you to a real replica of the enemy."

Metal Sonic answered the other question.

"The freedom fighters and the overlander is good as extinct my master. It will take time but it will be done."

Robotnik began to laugh in evil knowing now that his victory is close to his finger tips. Now it is time to create the right scene to lure the freedom fighters and the overlander known as Dark, into a trap.

Knothole was having a team competition, every year they have a competition with different teams. The teams are to run in 50 miles from Knothole to the finis line on the near mountain where the Human tribe's ruins are. This time there will be an extra team instead of five teams, the normal teams are Team Sonic, Team Tails, Team Bunnie, Team Antoine, Team Mina and the new team, Team Dark. The teams have members from one to two. Team Sonic has only Sonic, Team Tails has Tails and Rotor, Team Bunnie has Bunnie and Sally, Team Antoine has Antoine and Geoffrey, Team Mina like Team Sonic has only Mina. And the new team, Team Dark. Dark will be driving a swat-bike minus the swat-bot, with the help from Rotor the new swat-bike will be a fast vehicle compared to Sonic and Mina. The rules are simple there is no cheating but to take short cuts to the finis line is legal, no sabotage on or outside the track or on the vehicles. The winner will win a price this price is the royal seal of the Ancorn family, to hang inside the home of the winner to symbolize the will and honor to serve the Ancorn family.

All teams are to race from Knothole to the mountains, but for Sonic and Mina they will have to race a longer route then the others to be a fair race. Darks swat-bike was hijacked and then removed the robot from the hover bike. Dark was making last minute check up on his hover bike, when Sonic came over to have a look at the bike and to talk to Dark.

"Hey Dark!."

Sonic said as he walked over to Dark was.

"Hey Sonic!."

Dark answered looking up from his hover swat-bike.

"I see that you are making the last minute check up before we all rush to the mountains to the finish line."

Sonic said as he looked at the hover bike.

"Shouldn't you prepare yourself for the race?"

Dark asked looking at Sonic.

"Nah, I can win this race by running backwards and one hand tied behind my back."

Sonic answered looking at Dark.

"I'm sensing a challenge from you or is a proposal for a deal?"

Dark said and looked at Sonic's face it became clear that Sonic wanted to bet something.

"Well if you put it that way here's the deal, if I win you have to serve me chilidogs for a month."

Sonic said explaining the details about the bet.

"And what if I win?"

Dark asked looking at Sonic with a smug smile.

"Well…"

Sonic answered trying to think of something to say.

"You don't know, right Sonic?"

Dark answered Sonic as he continued to check the hover bike.

"Well, heh, you see Dark no one has ever won over me in this race."

Sonic said as his ego was beginning to show.

"Oh, ok, here is my deal if I win you and I am going on a camping trip with Tails and maybe one more person that you can decide to come with us three."

Dark said while he did a few more tweaks before standing up.

"That is all you want?"

Sonic asked not believing that can't be all Dark wanted.

"No, here's the good part, you are going to carry all the equipment for all of us."

Dark answered said while washed his hands.

"Man no mercy for the hedgehog."

Sonic said and then Dulcy's voice came from the sky.

"Will all Teams report to the start line and prepare for the race."

Sonic looked at Dark and put out his hand and said.

"Good luck Dark, you are going to need it."

Dark grasped Sonic's hand and shook it and said.

"We will see about that Sonic."

Sonic and Dark grinned at each other they know that they will not give up, not in this competition. All got into starting positions and got ready for the signal to start. Dark got the swat-bike going making a sound like a jet ready to start, as one Mobien got on a crate and he was holding a horn. Everybody got tense ready to go, after a moment the mobien pressed the trigger and a huge blaring sound came. When the blaring came the teams shot off, three of them on the lead tacking three different routs two went into the open field one went in to the jungle. The two that went on the open field was Dark and Sonic, the one ho took the jungle route was Mina.

Dark and Sonic was taunting each other all the way throw the open plane. But they where at the same time were doing tricks all the way.

"Hey look Dark one hand, and backwards."

But Sonic hade to simply begin to show-off.

"Sonic you are a show-off."

Dark said while avoiding rooks and dead trees.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Sonic asked while still running backwards and one hand behind his back, Dark answered.

"Both."

Dark was focusing on keeping the same speed and avoid any thing that can be in the way. Sonic and Dark hade passed a mobien, that hade a long range radio and reported back to Knothole. In a map room they mark the time and the current location of the teams, so far all the teams hade come to the first check point. But it seemed that Dark and Sonic was going to take the lead. Many in Knothole were there to see who was leading as well as betting on who will win. Many was betting against Dark, but began to change their betting once they heard that Dark was still keeping up with Sonic. As the race continued the crowd was getting bigger and bigger, the other Teams where on the tracks, but Team Mina some how disappeared some where between, check point 3 and 4. Some began to worry about her and decided to talk to Sally about this, after the race.

Hours earlier, Mina was running fast she was thinking that Dark was somewhat good addition to the Knothole freedom fighters. As she was running, Mina began to hear a jet coming in fast from somewhere. Mina now worried stopped and made a hard turn away from the track, and began to run and hide behind a tree. As the sound of the jet disappeared, she let her breathe out because she was holding her breathe. As Mina began to get ready to run, something grabbed her arm with an iron grip. Mina began to turn her head to the one that was holding her arm, and instantly regretted that. Mina was looking at a pair of red eyes that belonged to no other then the robot copy of Sonic, Metal Sonic.

"Well, look what I got here a freedom fighter."

Metal Sonic said as his iron grab become even harder.

"Let go of me you metal jerk!"

Mina began to pull her arm but Metal Sonic was too strong for her to get lose. She tried again and again but she simply can not get lose from her robot captor.

"Resistance is futile mongoose. You are coming back with me to Robotropolis to be roboticized, immediately."

Metal Sonic then used a sleeping gas from his right hand to put Mina to sleep. After that she hade fallen asleep Metal Sonic then lifted the Mongoose over his right shoulder and took off into the air and back to Robotropolis.

Present time.

Dark And Sonic was close, really close to the finish line. Sonic was leading with a head but Dark was still with him but was slowly losing.

"No way I'm going to serve him chilly dogs for a month!"

Dark thought while trying to keep up with Sonic.

"Hey Dark!"

Sonic said while he was getting more and more ahead of Dark.

"What is it?"

Dark asked looking at Sonic.

"Looks like you are going to serve me chilly dogs for a month after all."

Dark looked down on his control panel and saw a button that was the nitro boost to this hover-bike. Remembering how he and Rotor hade installed a nitro booster in the engine to it. Dark flipped open the plastic cover for the button, and looked up to Sonic and grinned.

"Hey Sonic!"

Dark asked while getting ready for a fast jump in speed.

"Yea what is it?"

Sonic answered looking at him while running.

"Do you remember what I said before the start?"

Dark asked while he made the final checks that nothing was in front of him.

"Yea you said we shall see about that why?"

Sonic asked not knowing that Dark was going to do something.

"Well Sonic see you at the finish line."

Dark then pressed down the button and a humming sound began to come from the engine, which became larger, larger and larger. Suddenly the Swat-bike then deployed a new engine and became active, and passed Sonic really fast.

Sonic: "What the?"

The fuel meter began to drop really fast, as the bike was passed by Sonic. Dark saw the others come from there paths but Dark hade taken the lead of the race the finish line was up a head. A mobien saw Dark coming in fast and began to take the good old black and white flag and began to wave it. Darks swat-bike began to lose its power that boost really drained the power supply and the fuel inside the tank. As Darks bike looked like it would stop in front of the finish line its engine then got a final kick and passed the finish line, by pure luck. Everybody was shocked here was an overlander that has won their race, Dark became a little worried did they not like what he did? As the other teams came in they where surprised that everybody was quiet, Sally was wondering why? Until she saw Dark looking around really nerves, she then understand why. Dark was the one who hade won the race and walked over to him and put her paw/hand out. Dark looked at her and grabbed her hand and shook it, then one in the crowd began to clap soon others began to clap soon the crowd was cheering on the victor of this race. Dark was relief for a second there he thought he was going to run away from the inhabitants of Knothole because of his victory.

After a while Sally came up to Dark holding the Royal seal, holding it out to Dark. Dark went down to one knee and surprised everybody when he said.

"I thank you, your highness for entrusting me with the royal seal of your family. Until next time when this competition comes again, I will give it to you so you can give it to the next winner in the future."

Dark Said on one knee and head down.

"That will be done in the future, Dark now accept the price that symbolize that you are the winner and a friend of the royal family."

Dark accepted the seal, then a mobien came running up to Sally fast. He stopped and began to take deep breaths to regain some strength and began to tell that Mina the Mongoose was missing. Sally ordered a search to look after Mina. After a few hours the search party's came back and reported that there where no signs after Mina the Mongoose.

"This can't be happening Sally."

Sonic said in a very worried tone in her voice.

"Calm down Sonic, we will find her where ever she is."

Sally said trying to comfort Sonic.

"Sonic is it possible that a swat-bot patrol can have captured Mina by any chance?"

Sonic looked at Dark before answering him.

"Mina has the same speed like me Dark. So it is impossible for a swat-bot to capture her."

Dark looked out from Sally's window from her hut, thinking any possible answers to Minas mystery disappearance. Until a thought come to Dark's mind and looked at Sonic asking him a question.

"Sonic?"

Dark asked while turning a way from Sally's window.

"Yea Dark?"

"Is it possible that Robotnik can have built a robot that can run or fly at the same speed as you or Mina?"

Sonic looked at Dark with sad eyes but became eyes of realization, when Dark asked that question.

"Dark there is a robot that Robotnik has built already. But I destroyed him many years ago."

"Sonic do you mean Metal Sonic?"

Sally asked now worried.

"Metal Sonic? What is he, a copy of you or something?"

Dark asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yea Dark, Metal Sonic is a robot copy of me. But I saw him fall into the metal crusher so there is no way that Metal Sonic can have survived that."

Sonic answered looking at Dark.

"Is it possible that Robo-butt can have rebuilt Metal Sonic?"

Sally and Sonic looked at Dark for a few minutes, with confused looks in their eyes. Dark saw that look and began to explain why.

"What I mean by rebuilt Metal Sonic I meant, if it is possible for Robotnik to resurrect Metal Sonic from its crushed metal grave."

Dark asked again.

"You mean that if the memory core was still intact then Robotnik…."

Sally said and then Sonic finished the rest of the sentence.

"Can he have built a new Metal Sonic version out of me?"

Dark nodded at what Sonic and Sally have figured out his theory. Dark looked at the sky from Sally's window, knowing that they shall go to Robotropolis the next day or night. If Robotnik has Mina then it is a good place to start.

Dark was walking around Knothole for a small walk a lot was on his mind this Metal Sonic character. What Sonic has told him about Metal it sounded bad, what if they got spotted by Metal. What if he meets Metal Sonic in person, he has no idea of what Metal Sonic is capable of.

Dark Looked at Rotors workshop and noticed that the lights where on, thinking that Rotor was up and working on something or maybe a new invention. Dark then decided to go to him and see what Rotor was up to.

Rotor was working on a small detonator that will be nearly invincible to all swat-bots that was patrolling Robotropolis. They where having problems when swat-bots began to find where they have placed the bombs, and overhearing Dark's idea about making the detonators invincible from the swat-bots sensors.

"Hey Rotor, what are you doing this time of the night?"

Dark asked while he was walking over to Rotor.

"Well I have been thinking about what you said about invincible bombs and I think I have made one for testing."

Rotor answered while doing some modification to a bomb.

"Really better make checkups on it, we are going to need it."

Rotor turned from his work and looked at Dark with a questioned look.

"Why?"

Rotor asked.

"Because tomorrow morning or tomorrow night we are going to Robotropolis to find any clues about Mina's disappearance from the race."

Rotor nodded and turned back to his work, Dark walked out from Rotor's workshop and took a small stroll before he turns himself in for the night. As he looked up to the night filled sky, he began to feel worried. Something was not right. Something was disturbing him about this. Dark then decided to go to his hut and turn in for the night, thinking that he has to wait and see what happens tomorrow.

The next day, Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and Dark was in the meeting room planning for the infiltration mission and possibly a rescue mission. The plan looked simple, Sonic will draw attention from a swat-bot hovercraft and then Dark and Bunnie would get in and hijack the hovercraft. Sally will then use Nichole to fake the id of the hovercraft, so they can use it to sneak in to Robotropolis and land in a secured area, where Sonics uncle is waiting for them with some info about their current situation of the mission and Mina Mongoose's current status. If she was there then they need to get her out as soon as possible.

Meanwhile at Robotropolis, Mina was beginning to wake up. Her head felt like someone hade dropped a swat-bot on her head. As Mina began to take in the cell that she was in and then saw something that made her worried. A hooded figure was standing on the other side of her cell looking at her, like she was a caged animal. Before Mina can ask this person she saw Metal Sonic, coming from behind this tall figure.

"Well looks like our captive has awaken from her sleep."

Metal Sonic said in a chilling voice while looking at Mina.

"Brother you said that, you would throw her in to the robotiziser once you hade returned but this will make good bait for our master's plan."

The unknown said while looking at Mina as well.

"Yes you are right brother, but this one will do nicely."

Metal Sonic walked over to another holding cell and opening it walks in and then the sound of struggle was heard. Soon Metal Sonic walked out with a Mobien dragging after him and then the unknown robot fallows soon after.

Mina was confused who was this new allied to Robotnik and why was he or it here? Mina did not get the time to think when the lights in her cell began to fade out and then fade in. Mina then knows what hade happened that Mobien was Roboticized and now joining the robien population in Robotropolis. Mina was even afraid about the bait and trap part in her captors conversation.

That night Dark, Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor was getting of from a hijacked swat-bot hovercraft, everything has gone as planed so far. They all met at the meeting point for Sir Charles.

Dark was a little nerves of this meeting sure he was her with the Freedom fighters in Robotropolis doing missions, but Dark has never met Sonics uncle only heard from Sonic and Sally about him. What they have told him was that Sir Charles was the creator of the Roboticizer, and that he was a brilliant scientist until Robotnik came and took over.

Dark was feeling dread and that he was worried about something really bad was going to happen, but what that he did not know. Sally saw Darks face of worry, and asked him.

"Dark?"

Dark turns his head towards Sally.

"Yes, what is it Sally."

Dark asked looking at Sally.

"You look troubled what is it?"

Dark began to look around like they where been watched.

"I don't know I feel like some things wrong here like, something really bad is going to happen."

Dark said to Sally.

"Hey don't worry about it, we came in without been targeted for shooting practice by the Swat-bots."

Sonic said walking over to Dark and gives him a playful punch.

"Yea you are right but, I can't shake this feeling that's all."

Dark answered looking nerves.

"Maybe you shall stay here Sugar-Dark?"

Bunnie asked feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"No way, I need to be with you guys I… I can tough it out."

Dark said protesting.

"That's the sprit Dark, we need you on this to act like a second distraction if something went wrong."

Sonic said in a smile.

"Then maybe it is time for you to get moving."

Said a voice from the shadows, everybody went to the defensive ready for anything. Until a robot version of Sonic came out of the shadows but older looking. He looked at them all, until he saw Dark standing there. He walked over to Dark and put out his hand out for an proper introduction between those two.

"Well now, I finally get to meet the famous Dark."

Dark looked at this robot and then Dark put his hand in the open hand and shook it showing that they are now have introduced each other.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you… um what is your name?"

Dark asked meeting Sonic's uncle for the first time.

"I am Sonic's uncle. You may call me Charles or my nickname Chuck."

Charles answered in a good manor.

"Uncle Chuck don't sneak around like that we thought that you where a swat-bot."

Sonic said looking at his uncle in disapproval.

"Now, now sonny. We have more important task at hand."

Charles said in a serious tone in his mechanical voice.

"Why is that Sir Charles? Did something happen?"

Chuck nodded and put out a small hologram emitter on the ground and a map came up about the command center and the prison.

"As you suspected, Mina was indeed taken by Metal Sonic. How Robotnik was able to rebuild him that is a mystery, but Mina has been transferred back and forward between the command center and the prison."

Charles said looking at the map and his nephew's friends and Dark.

"Why would Robo-butt transfer Mina back and forward like that, what is he planning?"

Bunnie asked looking at the hologram map.

"Then where is the prison transport going between the prison and the command center?"

Charles looked at dark and brought up a map with a red line that it took a long rout between the prison and the command center. Like there was some sort of a laid trap for them or something.

"This red line shows where they are transporting Mina, why the long way I don't know."

Charles said pointing on the red line on the map.

"I don't know what the rest of you think but I smell a trap here."

Dark said in a serious voice.

"Yea, like Robotnik wants us to come and save her."

Sally said agreed with Dark.

"Don't worry guys, if it is a trap then we just juice out of there as soon as possible."

Sonic said showing his pride.

"Well there is no turning back now lets get this show on the road."

Rotor said looking at the gang.

"Yea let's go and free Mina."

Everybody from the group then rushed in their different directions to different location. But is they hade bothered to look more closely to their surroundings then they would seen a cloaked figure in the shadows. Luckily Sir Charles was standing in a way that this figure could not see who the freedom fighters were talking to. As the group was slit then this cloaked figure then began to jump from building to building, in the same direction as Dark.

Dark felt that he was fallowed but every time he looks behind him there was no one there. As Dark came close to a steelwork facility, Dark then went in to hide in it before he is needed. But in the ceiling the clocked figure then jumped down and landed behind Dark. Dark heard something behind him and turned around and saw with confusion. Dark was looking at him self.

To be continued.

Authors Note: I am sorry but this take time to write this and playing Wow and please read and review, the more I get the more I got the will to continue.

Next chapter: Dark VS Dark (Part 2)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6 Dark Vs Dark (part 2)**

Dark was confused, no more then confused. Here in front of him was himself looking at him with a cold look in his eyes.

Before Dark could ask his copy about anything, his copy then rushed him faster then he could blink and felt a strong punch hit his stomach. Dark went down to his knees. Before Dark had the chance to recover his copy then delivered a hard kick to his head. Dark hit the floor hard and did not get up from it.

Metal Dark walked over to the still laying form and looked at him before asking.

"This is it? This is the overlander that has caused so much harm to my master?"

Metal Dark was not prepared for what came next, Dark then kicked so Metal Dark's feet was swept of the ground and hit the ground hard. Then both then did a small flip to get up and faced each other again, Dark was bleeding from his mouth after those hits that this guy made where harder then anything that he has felt before.

Both where standing there watching each other, studying each other, trying to figure out what to do next. Metal Dark did look exactly like a normal human that Dark hade seen in his everyday life back on his world. But Metal Dark looked like a long lost twin to Dark, but this happy reunion will be spilled with his own blood.

Before Dark could think of anything ells Metal Dark then rushed him again, but this time Dark was ready to defend himself from the attacks.

Metal Dark kicked and punched hard but Dark seemed to block them all, but every time Dark blocked a kick or a punch Metal Dark could see that his opponent did winched every time.

Dark was feeling pain from this guy, Dark then began to wonder what he was fighting against. This guy can not be a clone because he hits harder then Bunnie and every time Dark did punch back or kicked he felt like he hade punched or kicked a steel plate, but the thought of his opponent was more leaning to a robot or a cyborg.

They continued to fight each other, until Dark grabbed an iron pipe and began to use it to fight against his opponent. Metal Dark picked up an iron pipe as well then both of them took a fighting stance and began to circle each other.

In the roof a water drop began to move from its resting place and began to flow down to a sharp point and stopped at the tip of the point. After a few moments the drop then dripped of from the point and began to fall to the ground. As the water drop hit a small puddle, the sound from its eco was the start for a new round.

Both Dark and Metal Dark rushed in and began to fight with the iron pipes the swings where hard and the hits made more damage on Dark while Metal Dark look like nothing hade hit him at all.

Dark stopped and rushed to a ladder and began to climb, Metal Dark just walked and began to jump very high jumps all the way up to a catwalk. When Dark hade climbed up to a lower lever on the catwalks, he looked up and saw Metal Dark standing there with a smug look on his face.

Then Metal Dark jumped down to Dark with his iron pipe at the ready to hit Dark hard in a vertical hit.

Dark raised his iron pipe and try to block it, when both the iron pipes clashed a sound of metal hitting metal was heard inside the silenced metal works.

Dark was on his right knee the hit he blocked was so strong that forced him to go down to one knee. Dark was still trying to get up but his opponent did not move from this position he was strong, stronger then Dark him self.

Metal Dark then raised his iron pipe and hit Darks iron pipe again and continued in a rapid peace. Dark could not hold out much longer against his copy, it was only the matter of time before Dark would lose.

Metal Dark then swung his iron pipe again but this time he moved from downward and up, Dark was able to block that but the force behind it was so strong that it throws Dark up in to the air.

While Dark was air borne Metal Dark then rushed and jumped up after Dark and did an round house kick that hit Dark hard in the chest, Dark was flying away now and hit a wall hard and landed on his hands and knees.

When Dark got that kick he could feel two ribs get broken by Metal Dark. Dark now know that this guy was going to kill him he needed some way to out smart his opponent, but how?

Dark did not get any chance to think when he was kicked by Metal Dark in the head, Darks body glided on the hard metal floor and stopped by an old control panel. Dark shook his head and began to climb up while using the control panel as a support, Dark heard Metal Dark walking letting his iron pipe be dragged on the ground. The sound from it made Dark worried about a few things, number one he has lost his only weapon and number two he hade no way to contact Sonic or the rest of the freedom fighters.

Metal Dark was close to Dark now and then rushed and did a small jump with the iron pipe raised high above his head ready to do the finishing strike.

Dark turned his head and saw Metal Dark's attack and barely dodged it, while Dark dodged the attack the control panel was not that lucky and the iron pipe came down and crushed it making the controls go out of control.

The iron works became alive the metal smelters became active and one catwalk came alive and moved to position it self over an open holding for the melted metal.

Metal Dark walked after Dark who was trying to run but could not he was tired and injured he could not put up much of a fight, but Dark know one thing if he losses the freedom fighters losses also.

Metal Dark came up to Dark and let go of his iron pipe its sound was drowned by the sound from the metal works, and cleansed his fists and throw a punch towards Dark's head.

Dark's head was thrown back as well as his body as he walked backwards on the catwalk, each punch did make him move closer and closer to the end of this catwalk.

Metal Dark know what to do simply throw his target in to the already melted metal and all his traces would be gone, Metal Dark throw one more punch and Dark was thrown to the very edge of the catwalk and to his targets free fall to his doom.

Dark's heels where on the edge and was losing balance fast, but Metal Dark grabbed him and pulled him to his face. Starring at each other Dark was able to ask one simple question.

"What are you? Who are you?"

Dark asked to Metal Dark.

"My Master created me and my name is Metal Dark. My mission is to eliminate you and rest of the freedom fighters."

Metal Dark answered with a cold smile and said.

"Farwell freedom fighter, if you hade joined my master Dr Robotnik you would not be here today."

Dark looked at Metal Dark and said with pride.

"I would rather die, then forsaken any one of the freedom fighters."

Metal Dark's smile disappeared and pulled Dark even closer and whispered in a cold voice.

"That could be arranged, to bad you do not want to join us."

Darks eyes widen as Metal Dark pulled back his gloved fist and throw a hart right punch, with such force that Dark was thrown out from the catwalk and began to fall down to the smelted metal. The last that Metal Dark heard was the screaming sound from Dark's fall then nothing the rest was drowned by the sound from the metal works machinery.

Metal Dark put two fingers on his left hand to the left side of his neck, and pressed a little and gave his report.

"Master first objective achieved, the overlander known as Dark has been eliminated awaiting new instructions."

After a few moments the response came but nobody could hear it except Metal Dark, who nodded and repeated his objectives.

"New objectives confirmed master proceeding now with caution; don't worry master I will be the one to bring the freedom fighters to its destruction."

Metal Dark turned and walked away from the catwalk and then jumped down to the ground level and began to walk out.

Metal Dark walked out just in time when he saw Sonic and the others coming at him, Metal Dark was ready for his task and now will he be able to see Knothole.

Sonic came up to Metal Dark with a smile and said.

"Well you missed a good rescue Dark."

Metal Dark smiled and answered.

"Really, then I must have lost my invitation in the mail."

"But we tried to contact you, but you didn't answer."

Said Sally and then asked, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you forget to bring it with you this time?"

Metal Dark did not know how to answer that question; he did not detect any thing that would be a communicator of some sort, but he has to chance it.

"Well Sal I… um was attacked by a swat-bot I think I lost it when I took cover in there."

Metal Dark said while he pointed at the now active factory.

"Ok Dark I buy that story, lets just get out of Robotropolis before we get spotted by the patrols."

They all began to walk unknown to them that they hade an copy of Dark with them, as they walked away from the factory Metal Dark turned around and looked at it and smiled an ice cold smile.

But if Metal Dark would have looked down from the catwalk back at the metal works after that he hade made that right hook punch, he would have seen a small bright flash from his target.

Dark could only see darkness around him, until he heard a voice that said.

"You shall not die yet; you have a lot to accomplish on Mobius."

Dark recognize that voice, it was the same voice from when he and Sonic hade discovered the ruins of the human tribes arena.

Dark then opened his eyes he was in the great forest; the soft grass under him was soft but he has to get up.

"What happened?"

Thought Dark as he was getting up to a sitting position, but then as he got up a sharp pain rushed over his chest.

"Ooh that hurt, wait a minute."

Thought Dark when he remembered what hade happened, and who injured him.

"That's right; I was fighting against a copy of myself inside that factory."

Dark thought as he touched his chest where the two broken ribs where.

"He kicked me so hard that it broke my ribs and that punch he gave me before…"

Darks eyes became wide when he realize that he by all count should be dead, but he remembers that he was falling then everything became so bright and then nothing but total darkness.

"What ever happened to me has to wait right now I need to get back to Knothole."

Said Dark to himself and began to get up trying to ignore the pain that is shooting throw his chest right now.

As he got up he did not recognize his surroundings, Dark began to look around and listen to the sounds around him and smell the air.

He smelled something far away, it smelled like food. Dark got up and began to walk but resting every five minutes, his injury was slowing him down. Dark could only hope that when he gets back to Knothole that it was not to late.

Dark came to a tree that looked familiar to him he walked over to it and saw a band tied to a branch, this was one of the competition paths that was made.

But which way lead to Knothole he did not want to end up at the ruins, Dark looked down at the ground trying to find which way the most foot prints went.

He found none, nothing, not a single trace from anybody that has used this path, Dark then retry to smell and to hear his surrounding.

After a while he finds the smell once again but it was still very far away, Dark continued to walk in the direction of the smell of food.

Meanwhile back at Knothole, Metal Dark had mapped the entire Knothole for 3 days. He know as well he has to play cool now because if he shows any thing that proved that he was not the original, his mission will be as good as over.

The night came and the infiltration was almost a success, he has met some problems within Knothole residents.

Apparently that overlander was helping out a lot in Knothole, and did some wandering around Knothole. Metal Dark can not break this routine that Dark has made, if he broke that circle then the residents and the leader of Knothole will know something is not right.

Metal Dark need to send a massage to his creator to let him know but how, that opportunity came two days later when night came over Knothole when everybody was asleep.

Metal Dark began to sneak out from Darks hut and began to move silence as a mouse, went out to the forest and came upon the ring pool. It was the perfect place for sending a message to Robotropolis and to his master, he began to send but he couldn't something was blocking the transmission.

Metal Dark then checked his internal system but nothing was wrong with him, there was something ells interfering with his transmission attempt. Metal Dark began to look around and landed his eyes on the ring pool as a glow came from it and a power ring submerged from the crystal clear water.

Metal Dark then activated a energy calculator to see how strong this power ring was anyway, and was surprised that it contained so much power that it could short-circuit him if he touched it. The power core within him has almost the same energy signature as the power ring but more raw energy, then controlled energy.

Metal Dark cursed then knowing that he has to wait to tomorrow night to retry his attempt to send a message to Robotnik about where he is and his status.

But as he turned around he heard someone walking from Knothole, Metal Dark then jumped up into a tree and blended in to the darkness of the night. Soon the one that he heard would come to the ring pool, after a few intensive moments he saw Sally walking out and towards a tree log that was on the ground near the ring pool.

Sally looked around and then looked up to the night clear sky filled of stars. She was worried about something she did not know why, but something was wrong.

Unknowing to them both there was a third set of eyes looking at Sally and began to move out from its hiding place, catching the attention of Sally and Metal Dark.

As this unknown figure came out from the bushes he walked unknowingly about Metal Dark hiding in the trees. As he walked out from the darkness shadowed by the trees out to the moonlight that shed its light from the night filled sky, as he came out from the shadows of the night revealed a too familiar face.

Sally and Metal Dark was shocked but by different reason. Sally was shocked because of how Dark looked his black trench coat was shredded, and she could smell blood and by the look on his face and where he was holding his hand over the right side of his chest only shows that he was injured. Metal Dark who was hiding in the trees was angry, his target hade some how survived and now will put his mission in danger he has to act now.

Dark walked still trying to ignore the pain in his chest, he has been walking non stop in 3 days. Only to rest for a few hours and now finally he has returned back to Knothole and by luck Sally was there as well.

"Dark what happened to you?"

Asked Sally with confusion and worry in her voice.

Dark looks at Sally and said with a serious voice.

"Sally you got a copy of me in Knothole, he is working for Robotnik."

"What! But, but how?"

Sally was confused here was Dark standing in front of her warning, about a copy. Things have taken a sharp turn of this event now she needs to get every body up and try to capture Dark's copy before it is too late.

Sally then looked at Dark he needed to go to a doctor strait a way, she said now in her commanding voice.

"We need to warn Knothole Dark and after that you are going strait to Doctor Quack, so he can treat your injuries."

But before Sally could walk over to Dark and help him both of them heard Darks own voice coming from the trees.

"I will not allow that dear Princess. I am somewhat glad that the both of you are here, now I can take care of some unfinished business and at the same time eliminate my second target."

Then Metal Dark jumped down from his hiding place, the boots making a sound that made Sally and Dark look at Metal Dark.

"For you see I will be the end of your life princess, as well as your overlander friend will meet the same fate as you will soon."

Metal Dark said as he began to walk over to Sally and Dark where standing. Sally did not know what to do. Dark was still injured by the looks of it of his previous fight with this copy.

Dark was like Sally he did not know how to defeat Metal Dark, he was stronger then himself and he still hade his old injuries that was still healing from his first fight with Metal Dark.

Sally was looking for anything to use against Metal Dark, there was not much to choose from until she laid her eyes on the ring pool. There still hovering in mid air was a power ring, Sally then know what to do it was a chance she has too take.

As Metal Dark came closer and closer to them, Sally then tensed her body ready to run to the ring pool to get the power ring and throw it to Dark so he can use it against his copy.

Dark was still to focused on Metal Dark to even think like Sally about the power ring, when Metal Dark still coming closer to them for him the only way to defeat this opponent is a strait on attack.

Dark did not get the chance or Metal Dark to attack each other, when Sally rushed to the ring pool and dived in and resurfaced from the water and grabbed the power ring and throw it to Dark while shouting.

"Catch the power ring Dark!"

Dark heard what Sally said and know what to do, even cursing his own stupidity for not realizing it sooner. But what Sally said did not go past Metal Dark as he attacked Dark head on at a very fast speed. Dark saw Metal Dark coming and jumped out of the way, stretching out his arm and hand to catch the only solution to defeat Metal Dark.

Dark was able to grab the power ring before hitting the ground and rolled over and got up, the power ring began to glow as its power was been used to make Dark stronger and faster.

Metal Dark only saw a blinding light and then it the light faded a way. Metal Dark refocused his optics and saw a chance on his target, Dark was standing there and his body looked more build and his eyes looked like he was about to go in to a war or a battle. Metal Dark activated his energy calculator and began to see what has happened to his target, when the number began to run and came on a four digit number and information about the power that his target was using. The number was at 2500 in power level just like a miner reactor from robotropolis, but the type of power was chaos energy, but still nothing to be worried about so far.

Dark looked at Metal Dark with his cold look and Metal Dark looked like he was unfazed by this chance by Dark.

Sally was climbing out from the ring pool and was able to look at a fight that will be soon broken loose after a few moment of completely silence, Sally said only one meaning.

"Go get him Dark."

Dark and Metal Dark rushed at each other, Metal Dark began was able to land the first combo on Dark two hits on the head and the kick on Dark's chest. Dark took the hits and backed off a bit, Metal Dark looked at Dark thinking that the injury that Dark hade on his chest would be at his advantage. But then Metal Dark got a sharp and powerful punch in his face, sending him flying a bit. Metal Dark landed on his back and rolled away to avoid a knee that was aimed at his head and then he avoided a low kick from Dark. Metal Dark did not understand his opponent's injuries could not be healed so soon, or did that power ring really heal him when his second target was able to get it for him. Metal Dark got a few more hits from Dark every time Metal Dark tries to hit Dark he just dodges and counterattacks, with a more force and power every time. Metal Dark got a sharp kick and then got kicked again with such a force the he was sent flying a way a bit and landed face first on the ground.

"You shall give up now. You are now out classed by Dark so you should give up now."

Said Sally unknowing that she gave Metal Dark an idea and got up from the ground.

"You are maybe right Princess, but I have a better idea."

Said Metal Dark making one of Dark's eye brows go up a little.

"What kind of a idea d o you have then? It's not like that you can run away from us."

Said Sally to Metal Dark while he got up unknown to both Sally and Dark that a small port was opening revealing a swat-bot laser wrist.

"Well let me ask a small question with that overlander."

Said Metal Dark as he turned around to face Dark and Sally keeping his right arm hidden.

Dark nodded to give the go ahead signal to Metal Dark.

"Well here is my question, how far do you go to protect others? Like Tails, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, Mina, Dulcy and Rotor or…"

Said Metal Dark as his wrist laser was put to its medium level and said.

"Or you're Princess."

Shouted Metal Dark as he revealed his hidden weapon and fired a shot, Sally stood there frozen in place by fear until. Dark came and grabbed Sally using his body as a shield, as the laser hit Dark's back he could feel pain shoot throw his body as he took up Sally in his arms and began to run. Metal Dark began to shoot his wrist laser in burst mode trying to hit his targets, as Dark was running he got hit several times on his back making him weaker.

Dark was running trying to protect Sally from Metal Dark. While he was running he looked around for a place to take cover but could not find one in such a rush, until he and Sally came upon the river that was near Knothole and stopped.

The sound of Metal Dark's boots coming closer and closer was a really bad sign. Dark looked down at Sally and then looked at the river and the sound of Metal Dark came closer and closer. Dark nor Sally did not get the chance to think until Dark was hit hard on his back by a powerful laser blast, making Dark dive in to the river by force with Sally still protected in his arms.

Metal Dark continued to shoot into the river to make sure that his old target and his other target was dead. But that fight woke up some of the freedom fighters and Sonic was the one first one the scene, to see Metal Dark turning around with a sad look in his eyes.

Sonic could see that a fight did happen here but how? He did not know.

"Dark what happened here?"

Asked Sonic to Metal Dark unknowing the truth that has happened just for a few moments ago.

Metal Dark turned around and said with a sad look.

"Some sort of a new Swat-bot took Sally I, I could not save her in time."

Sonic looked shocked but then his face became a face of anger, and said to Metal Dark.

"Dark we have to rescue Sally and to destroy that new swat-bot pronto."

Said Sonic and turned around and ran to call the others to go into Robotropolis to save Sally.

"Agreed Sonic, I am coming with you it is my fault that she got captured."

Shouted Metal Dark, he now has a chance to terminate Sonic and the other freedom fighters in Robotropolis.

Metal Dark turned back to the river and looked at it, while thinking.

"I hope that was the last time I see you alive, and the last time I see the Princess."

Metal Dark then turned away and began to run back to Knothole to plan his next step in how to take out Sonic and any one that is coming with him and Sonic.

Mean while further down the river a human hand grabbed on to land and pulled up a body bit, and then pulling up a another body on dry land before he got himself up and dropped down on his stomach.

One of them got up and a bit and shook her head a bit before looking around a bit before her eyes landed on her companion, who hade his back full of small wounds that looked like her companion got stabbed several times in a row.

She got up and rushed over to him and began to search after any signs of that he is still alive, after a few moments she found that he was still alive. She breath out a sigh of relief to her companion and reached into one of her boots and pulled out a small device that she then flipped up to reveal a small computer screen and said to it.

"Nichole?"

After a few moments a response came from the small computer.

"Yes Princess Sally?"

Nichole answered.

"Nichole, bring up medical data on Dark and scan him."

Said Sally and looked at Dark's back and became shocked when she saw that the wounds where healing on Darks body.

"Nichole what is happening to him?"

Asked Sally with a tone of worrying in her voice. What is happening to her friend?

"Beginning the scan now Sally."

Answered Nichole after a few moments she said.

"Scanning complete, it seems that the power ring gives him more ability's then just strength and speed."

Sally was now surprised Dark can regenerate as well? How many more ability's do he has really, but right now she has to wait for Dark to be completely healed and then strait back to Knothole she only could hope that Dark dose recover before his fake copy dose something to Knothole. Before it is too late to save it?

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Dark Vs Dark (Part 3)

Authors note: Well I thought making this a 3 part chapter… and again I am sorry for the long time It takes to make a chapter, well don't forget to Read and Review. One more thing is that I am sorry for the short chapter this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter****: 7 Dark Vs Dark **(part 3).

Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine hade left Knothole with Dark or rather Metal Dark, unknowing by resent event Sally was gone and Metal Dark said a new type of a Swat-bot hade taken Sally and hade got away with Sally.

Sonic wanted to save Sally even if it would cost his life to do so, but he and the group unknowing that Metal Dark was leading them to a trap that was set up In Robotropolis.

When Metal Dark and the freedom fighters came to Robotropolis he sent a signal with a message to his master Dr Robotnik, that said that he was in the city with some of the freedom fighters where with him.

Metal Dark got a message from Robotnik that told him to lead the freedom fighters to a trap that he and Snively hade made and where now waiting on him and the freedom fighters to come to the trap.

It was now only a matter of time before the freedom fighters best people would meet their demise.

Meanwhile back at Knothole two figures appeared from the edge of the small town or rather a large one that was been dragged by a smaller one, those two figures did not go unnoticed by a pair of fox ears.

Tails came up to his window and saw the two intruders and went out to warn the others in Knothole about their uninvited guest's.

Tails runs out from his hut while shouting.

"Wake up! We go intruders in Knothole! Wake up!"

Tails shouting was greeted by several freedom fighters that rushed over to the young fox and saw the two figures and then surrounded them ready to attack, when some of them came with flash lights and pointed them at the intruders and everybody was shocked when they saw Sally and Dark that was unconscious.

After a few moments of explaining from Sally while Dark was taken to Doctor Quack, but came back just at the same time when Sally was finished with her explaining to the other freedom fighters.

Sally looked the stunned faces of her people and said.

"Now you know the truth of what happened and what is to be done."

She looked around and said to the freedom fighters what she was going to do.

"I am going to after Sonic and the others but I need help to find them in Robotropolis."

Sally then saw Dark came in from the front door but became worried when he said.

"Sally if you are going in there I'm coming with you, I got a score to settle with that copy of mine."

Sally then responded with a commanding voice.

"No… You are not going any where Dark you nearly got killed once, I will not let that happened again."

Dark looked at Sally with a glare and said in a dark voice.

"Sally you have someone that you care that I can help you with, but if that copy of mine is there I will fight him to buy you guys the time needed to get out from Robotropolis."

Sally then became angry and said with a same look and voice.

"Are you disobeying my orders Dark?"

Dark then looked down at the floor and said in a pleading voice.

"Sally please let me do this, I will bring with me a power ring I know now how my copy fights and I am ready for him now. Please I'm begging you let me do this and after this ordeal is over you can punish me."

Sally then began to think, Dark was not the type of person that would be trying to get even with some one. But the sound of his voice and his body languish tells her that this is something that Dark has to do.

After a few more moments of thinking she made her decision, and looked at Dark and said.

"Alright Dark you are coming with me, but if your copy is not any where near the location where Sonic and the others are…"

Dark said the last part of Sally's sentence.

"I will assist you and the others to get Sonic and his group out from Robotropolis."

Sally nodded at what Dark said, and then turned to face her people and asked.

"Who wants to follow me and Dark on a rescue mission?"

One by one the few that were with Sally raised their hands telling Sally who wants to come with her.

Soon the team was picked and the rest could leave and to do their own jobs in Knothole.

Sally was planning in her hut on all possible escape paths and hiding spot's. After that she hade the info put in to Nicole she was heading to the meeting place where the team would meet, while she was passing by some of the huts she noticed Dark walking to the ring pool, and decided to follow him when she come to a good hiding spot she saw Dark holding a power ring with a look that said he was ready for this.

Then Dark puts the power ring in his black backpack and turned and rushed to the meeting point.

Sally came out from her hiding spot and ran after Dark to meet the team that she has assembled.

As the team stood there and waiting they saw Sally rush to them and stopped and began to look at her team then noticed that Dark was not with them.

"Has any one seen Dark?"

Sally asked with confusion showing on her face.

Everybody looked at each other and then shook their heads as some of them said that they hade not seen him.

Sally began to worry, she saw Dark rush this way but now he is gone like the wind. Sally began to think in her thoughts she said.

"Can he really have gone ahead of us?"

Then her thoughts became angrier about Dark.

"HOW DARE HE? HE DISOBEYED MY ORDERS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM…"

Sally's thoughts where interrupted by a sound from a Swat-bot patrol unit, every body then began to run around in panic.

The patrol unit landed middle of Knothole then the side door opened and a black boot came out, that made Sally stop in place and to take a closer look at the figure that came out from the door.

Sally then was surprised as well as the others in Knothole instead of a Swat-bot's coming out a single individual came out dressed in his black mission suit without his trench coat on.

After a few moments when everybody in Knothole hade calmed down, Dark began to explain why and how in the world he got a Swat-bot patrol unit.

"Well ill try to make this sort, when I was with Tails and Dulcy one day and we saw a Swat-bot patrol hover unit and suddenly it lost control and it was already in the air. It was strange the Swat-bot's looked like they have been ripped apart by something with very sharp claws."

Said Dark but suddenly Sally said.

"Dark we can talk about it later for right now we have very little time left."

Dark smiled and looked at the patrol unit and said.

"I got the perfect way to get in to Robotropolis and maybe out from it."

Dark said when he looked back to Sally.

Sally looked at the Patrol unit and began to think after a few moments she decided.

"You really know how to fly it Dark?"

Sally asked while looking at the Patrol unit.

Dark gave Sally a strange look and said.

"You really think you have the guts to be my co-pilot?"

Dark Asked with a small grin on his face.

Sally nodded and so the new assembled team began to gather up their gear and medical supplies and began to load the Patrol unit, after all important equipment was loaded the team began to get in and strap in to their seats.

Dark was looking at the power cells indicator, it was showing that the power cells where recharged to their maximum limit.

Dark began to check the systems, while muttering.

"Weapons working at 100 percent, engine at 100 percent, internal system at 100 percent, doors all locked up and sealed."

The door behind Dark opened and Sally came in and took up Nicole and took a wire and plugged her in to the navigation computer, Nicole hade the mission to generate a false code to the other patrol units that was within Robotropolis.

Sally looked at Dark and said.

"I really hope this will work Dark, if not we will be discovered by Robotnik or Snively and everything will be lost."

Dark looked away from the controls and saw Sally's worried distress even that she was not showing it.

Dark looked back to the controls and said to Sally with a very determine voice.

"Sally don't worry we will succeed with saving Sonic and the others and if that copy of mine is there I want to fight him alone."

Sally looked at Dark and was just about to open her mouth when Dark interrupted her.

"Sally please understand this copy of mine is thinking like me and acting like me but he cant really be quite be me, everybody has a weakness even machines but I know how he fights now and I am willing to get even with him or rather try do destroy him."

Sally could only look in disbelieve that Dark is so determined to fight his copy if he was there with Sonic and the others.

Dark began to flip on the switches as the digital meters went up to max after pressing in the activation key that Dark and Rotor hade installed in secret from Sally and anyone notices anything.

The Patrol unit began to lift up from the ground and the engines began to charge up. After that the Patrol unit hade come to an acceptable altitude the Patrol unit took of like a bullet, its destination Robotropolis.

At Robotropolis Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, Geoffrey and Rotor where walking after Metal Dark he said he know where Sally was as they followed him to an abandoned factory.

Metal Dark ducked behind some garbage cans and waited on the others to come to him, and then he got a transmission from his creator Dr Robotnik and his nephew.

"_Metal Dark, report your current status and position now!"_

Metal Dark looked behind him and saw Sonic and the others coming his way and reported back.

"I am outside the designated target area for the trap, shall I proceed?"

Asked Metal Dark and waited for an answer it came almost directly.

"_Carry on, with caution and lure in those blasted freedom fighters in to my trap and then we take them to the roboti__cizer to be permanent roboticized."_

Metal Dark cut the communication when he saw Sonic poke his head over his shoulder.

"Are you sure that Sal is in there Dark?"

Sonic asked while looking at the abandoned factory, with a serious look on his face.

"Yes I heard what that new Swat-bot said it was the coordinates to this factory, don't know why thou."

Metal Dark said while the rest of the group came to Sonic and Metal Dark.

"Then why are we waiting out here for?"

Bunnie asked worried about her best friend who knows what Robotnik was doing to her right now.

"I think Dark ze thinking right now."

Antoine said trying to cheer up Bunnie.

"Let's move we have very little time now."

Metal Dark said and began to sneak from the hiding place the others began to follow him over the street to the wide open main doors.

When they all where inside the factory the doors and windows slammed shut and a green gas came in making everybody cough very hard, after a few minutes they all fainted.

Everybody except for Metal Dark ho stood there with a smug grin on his face the door and windows opened and several Swat-bot's came in with two cages and began to pick up the unconscious freedom fighters.

Bunnie, Antoine, Geoffrey and Rotor where placed in one of the two cages while Sonic got the other one with special bonds on his feet to prevent him from using his speed and the Swat-bot's removed Sonic's backpack with the power ring inside.

Metal Dark looked at the Swat-bot's while the cages where been towed from the factory, fortunately the knock out gas did not have that long effect when everybody began to wake up.

Metal Dark heard his prisoners where awakening from their short slumber.

Sonic was the first to speak with a question.

"How in Mobius, did I get in here?"

Asked Sonic very confused.

"You asking me Hedgehog I think we went strait in to a trap."

Geoffrey answered with an irritated voice.

"I think we are all ze here no?"

Antoine asked while looking around.

"Where is Sugar Dark?"

Bunnie asked, worried.

"That was I was thinking."

Sonic asked, trying to find a way to break the bonds on his feet.

Sonic tried and tried again but could not break the bonds that was restraining him, Sonic was about to do a spin dash when he heard a very familiar voice.

"I would not do that if I where you Sonic."

Everybody looked out from their cages and saw Metal Dark came into their sight, they where confused for a few moments before they became really angry.

"Dark how… how could you do this?"

Sonic hissed with venom in his voice.

"We trusted you Dark how can you betray us like this?"

Bunnie shouted out with rage trying to brake out from the cage but when she touched the bars she got a huge electric shock that forced her body to be thrown to the cage wall behind her.

Metal Dark only looked with a smug grin on his face and then said.

"Well I was bored, I needed a change for once and I got what I needed from Robotnik."

Sonic and the others continued to yell at Metal Dark about what they will do to traitors like him.

Meanwhile not far from Metal Dark and his prisoners, the hijacked Patrol unit came in a normal speed they have seen the escort and now where looking for a spot to land.

Soon they found one and began to land in a old warehouse and landed inside of it and its doors opened and out came a team that secured the entire warehouse and last came two figures the short one was Sally and the tall one was Dark the real one.

One of the freedom fighters walked over to Sally and said.

"The warehouse is secured Sally, all exits are been guarded right now."

Sally nodded and smiled and replied.

"Good, any other Swat-bot patrols in the surrounding area?"

The Freedom fighter shakes his head and replied.

"No Princess the Patrol unit did not detect any other swat-bot patrols only the one that hade Sonic and the others. They are the only ones here at this sector."

Sally nodded to the freedom fighter and ordered him to go to the patrol unit to keep watch with the sensors from it, and to warn them if there was any other patrol unit coming to reinforce the escort.

Dark looked out from the main door and looked back to Sally and nodded giving her the all clear sign.

Dark and Sally rushed out and with Nicole's help they could navigate the fastest route to the escort where Sonic and the others was, even Metal Dark.

After 30 minutes they arrived at a cross road ahead of the escort, both Dark and Sally then hide within an abandon food shop.

"Dark, remember what I told you first we save Sonic and the others then you can take care of your copy got it?"

Sally told Dark while she looked at the approaching escort, where her love was on it. But she hoped that only she and Dark could save Sonic and the others.

"I remember Sally, but I will be the diversion and lead the guards and my copy away from those cages while you use Nicole to hack the system."

Sally gave Dark a nod fully understands what he said, but then again why did he volunteer to be the diversion?

Is it because Dark was beaten by his copy two times in a row or is it something ells?

"Here they come Sally get ready with Nicole and I will be ready to use the power ring."

Said Dark snapping Sally from her thoughts and got ready.

Dark removed his backpack and removed his black trench coat, after that he opens the backpack and takes up the power ring getting ready.

Sally took out Nicole and told her to activate a count down timer for when to strike.

Nicole began to count down from 10 seconds, while the escort was coming closer and closer.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go."

After that Nicole said go Dark moved out from his hiding spot and rushed out from the shop.

Before the attack Metal Dark was talking to his prisoners.

"As you can see no one will ever know what hade happened here, but I think I will have some fun fooling other freedom fighters to come with me in to traps by my master."

Sonic and the others can not believe it, how this did happened he betrayed them but there was something about Dark that they could not put their fingers on.

"Soon Dr Robotnik will rule Mobius and as his top agent I will make sure that he will help me, to come back to my world so I can take it over from him."

Metal Dark said grinning like a madman.

"That would not happen you Metal Rust Bucket!"

That stopped the escort completely when a figure rushed out from a shop holding a golden ring.

"Sure my home world sucks big time, but I will not let you destroy it."

That voice made Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor, Geoffrey very confused, more confusing was that Metal Dark was showing a shocking expression but then melted to an angry look almost crazy mad like.

That was until Metal Dark began to shout.

"You, I thought I killed you and the Princess back at Knothole."

The voice replied with a more angry tone to it.

"You dare to attack the ones that don't have the ability to defend themselves from you, and for that I will destroy you and your machine body guards."

Sonic then began to look after a reflective surface to see who Metal Dark was talking to, and fund one laying there. Sonic's eyes became big with surprise when he saw Dark himself standing there with a power ring in his hand.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, the Dark that they have been for the last few days was a spy for Buttnik. But that means that he was a machine a robot or?

"We shall se about that Dark."

Metal Dark said as the Swat-bot raised their arms and rifles and took aim, waiting for the order to open fire.

Dark raised the power ring and it began to glow then a aura became visible as the power ring was been absorbed into his body.

Metal Dark gave the signal to fire all the Swat-bot's opened fire as the laser shots came they bounced of to different directions, Metal Dark became confused how did a normal being of flesh and blood be able to do this with out a devise to put up a barrier.

As the glow disappeared Dark stood there looking at Metal Dark with a look the look of a warrior, then suddenly Dark rushed at the Swat-bots and began to turn them into scrap metal.

Metal Darks sensors showed Dark's moving to fast for the swat-bots targeting system. At the beginning there was 15 swat-bots now there was none except for one, Metal Dark.

"Now that your body guards have gone to the junk pile you are next Metal Dark."

Dark said surprising the freedom fighters. Dark did never speak when he was using a power ring.

"Very impressive Dark for a living creature I am impressed, but now that you have destroyed my guards are you ready for the elite?"

Metal Dark asked and then took a fighting stance and got ready for a fight.

"You know what they say back home?"

Dark said who took the very same stance, and got ready for a very hard fight.

"They say, Third times a charm."

They both stood there in complete concentration, Sally began to move quietly to Sonic's cage to open it.

When Sally crept by the other cage a panel opened up completely catching her of guard, but when she saw Rotor poke his head out she then calmed herself down and began to help Rotor out from his and the others cage.

Dark and Metal Dark was still standing there daring the other to make the first move, Dark looked with his eye's to the right and saw Sally helping Rotor with the cage that Bunnie, Antoine, Geoffrey and Rotor hade been imprison in.

Dark looked back at Metal Dark knowing what to do, his style. Dark then made the first move came charging in and delivered a hard right hook, that Metal Dark blocked that was the signal for the final fight to begin.

Metal Dark retaliated with a hard counter kick that was blocked by Dark, Dark then did a low leg swipe that caught Metal Dark's foot that made him fall to the ground both got up and both throw a hard punch that created a small shock wave.

The Freedom fighters felt that shock wave and saw that both Dark and Metal Dark recovers form there own hits and grabbed their hands hard and began to put everything they got in pure strength.

But they saw that Dark was loosing slowly if Dark dose not do anything any time soon they then need to figure out a way to defeat Metal Dark on their own.

Metal Dark was grinning while thinking that with his own power source he is unstoppable, while his opponent has a limited source of power.

Dark could feel that he is losing and the power ring did not have enough power, if he some how could get stronger then his opponent.

Metal Dark then pushed harder that forced Dark's right leg to bend and its knee hitting the ground.

Metal Dark grinned evilly at Dark and said.

"Falling down to your knee?"

Metal Dark said keeping pressure on Dark.

"This will be a memory that I will keep to remind me of how I defeated one of your kind."

Sonic wanted to help but he knows now that Metal Dark is stronger then Dark and his time was running out fast.

Sonic could only watch now he lowers his head and began to think of a way to help anything!

"Face it Dark you can't defeat me even with one power ring you could not beat me."

Metal Dark said making Dark grunt showing that he the will to not give up.

Sonic then looks up at Metal Dark overhearing what he said, one power ring.

Sonic began to think looking around for his back pack and found it under a scrapped Swat-bot, Sonic rushed over to it and began to dig it up and then opened it and pulled up a power ring.

Sonic looked at Dark then at the power ring while thinking.

"Metal Dark said that Dark could not defeat him with one power ring what about two then?"

Sonic kept on thinking for a while longer before making his decision.

Sonic looked up and then shouted.

"Hey Metal Freak how about two power rings then at the same time?"

Sonic then throws the power ring at Metal Dark and Dark, Metal Dark heard what Sonic said and turns his face away from Dark.

That was a mistake.

Dark then pulls Metal Dark so that his back hit the ground and his feet kicked in to the stomach area of Metal Dark then sent him flying strait to one of the abandon buildings walls and crashed throw it.

Dark then grabbed the power ring and his body began to absorb its power adding the first power rings power that was still with in Dark.

While Dark was absorbing the power ring, Metal Dark then walked from the building that he was thrown in to with a look of pure hatred and saw what Dark was doing.

"You will die!"

Metal Dark cried out and then rushed at Dark from the behind pulling his left arm back to deliver a hard left punch.

When suddenly he got a hard kick out of nowhere with such a force that Metal Dark's head was thrown to the side with the rest of his body.

Dark hade absorbed the power ring and then he just blurred out and then reappears in front of Metal Dark and delivered a hard right kick, the sent Metal Dark flying and strait in to another building.

After a few moments of completely silence Metal Dark got out from the destroyed building his clothing where shredded and a few cuts that showed metal under the faked skin.

"You… How did you do that?"

Metal Dark asked looking close to a nervous break down.

Dark did not answer, that made Metal Dark angrier then he already was.

"Why won't you answer me?"

Metal Dark asked again taking a step closer and then found him self getting hit that just came out of nowhere.

Dark hade disappeared and reappeared, hitting Metal Dark with a hard right hook which sent Metal Dark flying yet again hitting the ground.

Dark began to walk towards Metal Dark, while Metal Dark was getting up and then shouted at Dark.

"This is it I have enough from you Dark, if you don't want to stay dead then I shall make you dead right here right now. Computer max power output NOW!"

Metal Dark's power core began to power Metal Dark's body to max.

While this was happening Dark then stopped looking at Metal Dark waiting to finish what ever he was doing.

Metal Dark looked at Dark both standing there then suddenly both of them blurred out and a tremendous explosion could be heard in the middle.

Sally picked up Nichole trying to figure out what was happening.

"Nichole what happened to Dark?"

Nichole began to scan after Dark and found him moving at the speed of sound, even Metal Dark was moving at the same speed.

"I have scanned the surrounding area and I have found Dark and Metal Dark moving at the speed of sound."

Sonic looked socked, then ducked down hearing a new explosion close to them.

"Nichole analyse the data and compare them to Dark's current condition."

Nichole began to scan but her scanning ability was now limited thanks to Dark's new level of speed.

"I can't scan him currently in this occasion Princess, Dark is moving to fast for my scanner."

Everybody looked at Sonic then a huge crash was heard that made every body look at where it came from, and saw Metal Dark getting up half his face was gone showing his true side a robots face the left side show's a normal mouth but the eye where black with a red pupil.

Metal Dark began to shake looking like he was going to self destruct, but then Dark blurred in and delivered a hard left kick.

Sending Metal Dark strait towards an old clothing shop, Dark then stood there and then shook his head like he was dizzy.

Then Metal Dark blow up the rubble and came charging back and unleashed his fury, Dark got a two hits on his head then a kick on his upper body then two hits on his stomach then finally he got a hard right hook that sent Dark flying landing with very hard.

Dark got up but Metal Dark came rushing in again and did the same combo again, making the freedom fighters very concerned about what was happening.

Sally could see that something was wrong, very wrong she looked at Nichole and then looked at Sonic and saw that he looked more then ready to jump into action at any time notice.

"Oh man this dose not look good, Dark is losing hard now."

Sonic said out loud.

"What happened to sugar Dark, shouldn't he win by now?"

Bunnie asked looking concerned.

"It is maybe the power rings effect must beginning to fade off."

Rotor said that has analysed what was happening.

"Oh man, not cool at all."

Sonic said, looking at Sally for guidance.

"We ze need to do ze something or Dark is soon ze history."

Antoine said still looking at Dark's losing battle.

"I agree with the France guard, we need to help him."

Geoffrey said that made everybody look at him with a surprise.

"Don't take me wrong Dark is a good weapon that we are using, But he is still a Overlander in my eye's."

Geoffrey answered to the surprised group.

"I don't know what we can do to save or help Dark in this situation."

Sally said looking down to the road, not wanted to look in her friends faces.

Then they all heard something been slammed strait into a wall with a crushing sound, everybody looked where the sound came from and saw Dark there coming out from a hole from a building.

Metal Dark reappeared in front of Dark a good few feet away from him.

Metal Dark began to stalk towards Dark like a predator ready hunting its prey.

"What's the mater Dark, you gave me a beating but it seems that the power rings powers are soon completely depleted."

Metal Dark said with a sneer, making Dark look up to him with pain seen in his face.

"He's right my body can feel the power rings powers but they are now gone completely."

Dark thought to him self wobbling a little.

"There has to be a way to destroy him but how?"

Dark thought shaking his head to clear his blurry sight.

Metal Dark came closer and closer then stopped and looked at Dark.

"You know when I have finished you off and your friends, ill go back to Knothole and raze it to the ground and the children will suffer especially that twin tailed fox."

Said Metal Dark and then continued to walk.

Darks eyes snapped open and looked up shocked after what Metal Dark said.

"What was he's name again, oh yes now I remember Tails."

Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Rotor heard what Metal Dark said, they all gasped, but Sonic recovered and rushed at Metal Dark in max speed.

Metal Dark didn't even have to look at Sonics direction when he backhanded Sonic knocking him unconscious.

Dark lowers his head looking at the ground, the forehead shadowing his eyes. In his mind he saw Sonic's socked face when he got hit by Metal Dark, and some horrible visions about Knothole and the children that turn's into machines.

"Now let's finish this, it was not so nice to meet you."

Said Metal Dark that hade now stopped just in front of Dark, and pulling back his left fist ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Now die!"

Screamed Metal Dark and then throws his left fist, until it was stopped in an open palm.

Metal Dark was surprised, but he was not the only one that was surprised the one that caught Metal Dark's fist was none other then Dark himself.

Then a green aura began to emit from Dark's body as small rocks began to hover up into the air.

Dark head was still down but then the head moved up revealing Dark's eyes. The eyes where gone nothing except two white glowing eyes, then the aura took on a new shape like someone put him on flames.

Sally and the others could only stare in shock, which was until Nichole began to shout out warnings that woke her up from her shock.

"Nichole what is it?"

Asked Sally when she took up Nichole from her boot.

"Princess be advise chaos energy is been detected at your current location and it is getting stronger and stronger by the minute, I recommend that you shut me down for the time been or I will risk been short circuit and lose all my data."

Said Nichole unaware about what was happening to Dark.

Sally did what Nichole said and shut her down, just in time when she and the others began to hear a lot of electric machinery began to explode all around them.

Metal Dark's sensors where been overwhelmed, that was until he felt his hand been crushed by Dark.

Dark gave to much pressure to Metal Dark's hand that it was crushed and then Dark pulled back his right arm and delivers a punch that made Metal Dark's face to be deformed, then Dark rushed after Metal Dark and gave a hard kick then a punch and then a kick again keeping Metal Dark airborne.

Dark then waited for Metal Dark to come down, when Metal Dark came down Dark made a round house kick sending Metal Dark sliding on the ground, then Metal Dark got up after a few moments but his body was buckled and his internal system's was on backup system's.

Metal Dark looked at his opponent with fear.

"Wha… What… What are you?"

Metal Dark asked in fear, his opponent was not someone to underestimate but he did and now he is paying the price big time.

Sonic was waking up from the hit he got from Metal Dark, and looked up and saw that Metal Dark was in a bad shape. But then he saw Dark appear out of nowhere and a delivered a fatal blow to the chest, Sonic saw the balled up fist enter and exit out from the back of Metal Dark.

At the same time the power core came out from the back of Metal Dark, Dark pulled out his fist and backed away a little.

Metal Dark look's down and sees the hole that Dark made and looks back to Dark, all that Metal Dark can see was that Dark was standing there with a look that said: "no one threatens me or my friends and gets a way with it."

Dark then walks past Metal Dark and picks up the power core and looks at it for a moment before he slams it to the ground and stepping on it and crushing it under his feet.

Dark then looks over to the rest of the gang and see them helping Sonic up to his feet, but then his vision became blurry and he soon felt his knees hit the pavement and soon complete darkness.

Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Rotor, Bunnie and Geoffrey rushed, mostly by worry but Geoffrey wanted to check if Dark was still able to fight after that Dark has recovered from this fight.

After they checked on Dark they heard the sound of hundreds of Swat-bots making their way to their location. Coming form the North, West and East but not South, Sally looked at Dark and then looked up to Sonic and the others and said.

"Sonic! Take Dark to the South there is a group of freedom fighters there waiting on us in an abandon warehouse the rest of us will try to get there by foot."

"Right, Sal ill be back to pick you and the rest up."

Sonic picked up Dark and put his Left arm around his neck and then took off to the South.

Sally and the others began to run after Sonic but Geoffrey stopped and looked back at Metal Darks body and walked over to it and kneeled down next to him, after looking at the robot copy Geoffrey then picked up a explosive pack and put it in the remains of Metal Dark and set the timer for five minutes and then got up and began to run after the others.

Sonic hade reached the extraction point, where the other freedom fighters where and when they saw Sonic with Dark they rushed over to help him.

While the extraction team helped Sonic to put Dark inside the patrol unit, the rest of the gang kept on moving the sound of Swat-bot patrol units where moving in close to them.

Sally rushed in to a ally way and ducked down behind a dumpster, and waited a few moments before continued running to the extraction point.

Geoffrey used his crossbow and took down a few patrolling Swat-bot units, and at the same time put on a small explosive device and then sync the timer with the first one inside Metal Darks body.

Bunnie and Antoine where doing the best they could to avoid detection, but with a scared royal guard that make's it a little harder to run and avoid the Swat-bot's bio scanners.

Dark was put inside on a medical-bed and strapped him in, Sonic told the extraction team to wait as long as they can if he and the rest of the gang did not made it back they then should leave as fast as they can.

Then he jumped out and rushed off to get the others.

Sonic was running fast but without a power ring he could only hope that he can reach Sally and the others in time before they are captured by Robotnik's troops, or worst become roboticized.

Metal Sonic was standing there and looking at the fight between his brother and Dark, and the outcome of that fight and he saw that Geoffrey planted an explosive and left the scene. Yet he did nothing to go down and team up with his brother instead he turned and took off to his personal hiding place when he heard a lot of explosions and a huge explosion.

Metal Sonic could not forget the fight between Dark and Metal Dark, it was first a one sided fight but then the real Dark changed to something ells some sort of a personality change.

But he could have joined in to the fight but he would not last any longer then his brother did in that battle, he could now only watch and study this overlander and yet this one was different somehow.

Metal Sonic came to a old building and entered it and walked down to its basement there was a metal door guarded by two Swat-bots that only obeyed him, he walked up to the door and his eyes began to glow crimson red sending a code into the guarded door.

After a few moments the door opened up for Metal Sonic and he enters on a table with a sheet on covering and object, metal walks over to it and pulls the cover off from it only to reveal a stone tablet with pictures on it.

Metal Sonic began to look at it like he hade some other times in secret, Metal Sonic was indeed fascinated by this stone tablet showing him of a future that he could not really translate but so far this arrival of this overlander was indeed connected to this stone tablet.

The pictures showed an creature coming from a distend world that looked like an overlander, this creature was tormented by his fellow tribe but he kept on going and thus he was thrown in to a portal of some sort showing the true nature of his kin.

This creature is then been hunted by knights in black armours and the one leading them was a warlord with a armoured arm pointing at the creature, however he then jumps on a armoured dragon trying to escape but then crashed in to a wall.

The creature is then picked up by a tribe that was in a war on this warlord and his dark knights, after some time with this tribe he joins them in the battle to free a city from its cruel ruler.

After a few battles this creature will meet an iron golem and will lose two times but on the third time the creature will come out as the victor, but will then fall to an illness that can only be cured by a loner that will cross his path and the creature will steal her heart.

The creature will help the tribe in the final battle but at the aftermath the creature will disappear and fall into a deep sleep, but after a short period of time he will return to….

Metal Sonic could not translate the final part he needed to study some other ancient text that will help him to translate this final part and yet there was a peace missing from the tablet showing how it all would end.

Sonic hade found all but Sally and got them back to the waiting patrol unit, Sonic then turned and began to rush back to find Sally. He could only hope he could reach her in time before it is too late to get out from Robotropolis.

"Sally where are you?" Sonic said in his thoughts wile running at his top speed.

Sally was running towards the extraction point and hid from the Swatbots patrols that she come across, the patrols where getting tighter and tighter like all Swatbots where on a search frenzy.

Sally was running around a corner and saw a Swatbot standing there looking away from her, Sally hold her breath and began to back away but then tripped on a can that made a sound that was enough to get the attention of the Swatbot that turned around and looked at Sally and began to walk towards her.

"Surrender freedom fighter." The Swatbot said while it was walking towards Sally.

Sally feared the worst until she heard a buzzing sound and then the Swatbot's chest was ripped apart by a blue blurry saw, it then stopped and there standing in front of her was Sonic and before she hade the chance to thank Sonic she felt how she was picked up and then felt the speed that she and Sonic was travelling in now.

They reached the extraction point and told the pilots to get moving fast, the patrol unit took off still using the same id code after dodging the patrols they then speed of but not unnoticed by a swat-bot patrol unit.

Sally then told the pilots to land in the forest and get ready to run and hide fast, Sally then told Geffrey that he should plant a bomb on the swat-bot ship when they landed and then run and hide like the rest of them.

The patrol unit landed and after that the bomb was planted they all rushed out with Dark who was still unconscious due to injury and using two power rings at to defeat his copy, when the other patrol unit landed the swat-bots came out and rushed in to the other patrol unit after a few seconds later the captured patrol unit exploded taking the other patrol unit with it in its destruction.

Sally and the others could only let out a sigh of relief, they hade a lot to do the last few weeks and that now the real Dark was back and that the fake one was demolished.

After that they made sure that no other patrol unit followed them they then began their journey back to Knothole, it is now time to rest up and prepare for the next mission but for now everybody needed their much earned rest.

After a few weeks later Dark, Sonic and Tails where hiking up a mountain and Sonic he was carrying the extra materials because that he hade lost his bet during that race so long ago.

Sonic hade hoped that Dark would forget that bet, but was stumped when Dark reminded him during a visit at the Knothole hospital.

Dark looked behind him and saw Sonic and Tails and said. "Sonic you slowpoke come one you said you did this before."

Sonic gave Dark a glare and replied. "Says the one who can lift a log without any help at all and before that you really did some beating on that tin can copy of yours."

Tails looked at his good friends and then said. "Sonic, Dark you both act like brothers sometimes."

That got Dark and Sonic to look at Tails with surprised looks on their faces and then began to laugh and then began to set up a camp for the night, when the camp was done they sat down and began to enjoy the coming night.

For now they needed their rest for some time in the future they will begin to try harder to beat Robotnik, and they all hade a feeling that some time in the future a final battle is about to begin.

Next Chapter: Valentines, Rescue times.

Note: I am sorry that this chapter took this long to make, I did some changes as you could see. But still I have made so that this story will only be an experimental fanfic, this is an adventure fanfic I know that I suck at doing jokes and describe some scenes but I am trying my best as you can se. even so I am playing wow and that takes up some of my time again I apologise for not posting after a half year.


End file.
